City of Jewels
by tinyhearts18
Summary: *HIATUS* The Morgenstern ring has possessed Clary, Jace gives in to deceit, Izzy falls in love...and there's something EVIL lurking in the dark. If you like Good VS Evil. Then you'll love this! Post-2yrz CoG
1. 1Ring of fate

_**A/N:**If you loved The Mortal Instruments and couldn't get enough of it then I hope you like this fan-fic!! It's packed with all your favorite characters even the ones you love to hate!! Post 2yrz after CoG.  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything obviously Cassandra Clare owns it all, No copyright infringement intended this is just for Fan-Fic purposes only and not to mention my own amusement and twisted purposes.**

**

* * *

  
**

**City ****of****Jewels**

**--- Introduction ---**

Two years following the death of Valentine Morgenstern. Clarissa Fray is forced to chase what her father had set out to do. His evil plan to create a new world of Shadowhunter's and form a new circle of followers may have failed, but will Clary pursue the same fate? Will she risk everything she fought so hard to keep just to keep fighting for someone she never knew?

The truth about being a Morgenstern is you can't help the blood that runs through your veins anymore that you can help the way you get older. Now at the age of eighteen. Clary has decided to move out on her own and find her independence in the big city of New York. The place she once thought that the world of vampires and werewolves only existed in movies, where fairies were told to her in bedtime stories, and all the mysteries of the unexplained fantasies were just what the shadows didn't want her to see. Who would've thought all of these were lurking right in the middle of Brooklyn.

**--- 1. Ring of Fate ---**

"Clary, are you _sure_ you want to be living in this loft by yourself darling? It looks...cold." Jocelyn chimed as her eyes glared around the room.

"Yes mom! It's what I need to do, and besides it's getting a bit too crowded around at Luke's," Clary said with a matter of fact.

"I still don't see why you have to live so far away from home," Jocelyn said with a bit of sadness in her tone.

Clary rolled her eyes away from her mother, but her mother didn't seem to notice. "Mom its three blocks away, don't worry, besides...I'm an adult remember? I can take of myself," Clary assured her while she pursed her lips.

Jocelyn put her hand on her daughters shoulder forcing her to turn around. "I know Clary, but promise to call me whenever you need me, alright?" said Jocelyn.

"Okay fine mom, just go! Before you miss your plane and Luke will have to reschedule your honeymoon plans." Clary said while trying to push her mother out the door.

"Okay. Okay I'm going, love you sweetheart I'll call when we're at the hotel." Jocelyn yelled not before kissing and hugging her daughter and darted towards Luke's truck.

Clary waved out to her mother and her stepfather Luke then yelled. "Love you too mom! Have a safe trip!"

Clary heard the fade of Luke's horn beeping down the street as they drove farther into the darkness. Clary shut the door of her apartment and dropped her duffel bag at the foot of the entrance; she let out a big exasperated breath as if she was holding it for too long.

The apartment smelt like newly coated paint as her eyes danced around the room.

Clary caught herself smiling, "finally my own space," she murmured under her breath.

She stood there for awhile admiring the apartment the way she would gaze at her mothers paintings, with amazement and satisfaction.

The apartment itself was a little cold. The color of ivory flowing in and out of the loft, with sapphire drapes lining the windows. A small black dining suite centered in the middle of the room and a 3 seated beige sofa with throw cushions matching the drapes.

This was a new way of reminding Clary that changes in her life were good.

She smiled as she fumbled with the ring she was wearing at the end of her chain. The same chain that Jace had given to her 2 years ago in Idris. The Morgenstern ring. It had belong to Valentine and was given to Jace and now she wore it.

She couldn't help but notice that today was the anniversary of her father's death and thinking about it made her shiver, but at the same time comfortable to know that he couldn't hurt her anymore.

She hadn't been to the Institute for a week and the last time she spoke to Jace, they were arguing about Clary wanting to go back to Idris. Clary didn't have an explanation to why she wanted to go back to the city of glass, but Jace was against the idea of anything to do with Idris.

It was like something was pulling her in that direction.

In her dreams she heard a sickly voice, a familiar voice that always seem to haunt her.

"_Go back to Idris Clary...go finish what I started." _The voice said.

Clary couldn't figure out what exactly she had to finish and for whom, but it was enough to jolt her out of her nightmares.

Waking out of her dream shaking with cold sweat trickling down her temple; her red hair sticking to her face and her chest racing ahead of herself.

She panted for a chance to breath. She sat up forgetting where she was; jerking her head from side to side to study her surroundings.

The apartment looked big and cold in the darkness and for the first time? She actually feared to be alone. This was her first night being alone in a big apartment all to herself; she had to call her best friend.

Simon answered on the fifth ring "Hello...?"

"Simon it's me, can you come over?" Whispered Clary

"_Clary_ its 3 o'clock in the morning, are you alright?" Simon said with a croaky voice.

"Yes, I just need to talk to you," Clary spoke with a slight urgency in her voice.

"Can't it wait for the morning? I'm sleeping," said Simon.

"I thought vampires don't sleep at night" Clary said, but Simon seemed to ignore her lack of humor. "Well I'm not your normal vampire remember? Simon said.

"Please...I need you" Clary said as if she were desperate for him to say yes.

"Okay fine I'll be right over," said Simon

Clary gave Simon the new address of her apartment and Simon was over in a flash, taking advantage of his vampire gifts.

"Wow nice house Fray! Real fit for a shadow hunter." Simon said with a mocking tone

Clary pulled Simon toward her bed as if she was in a hurry, "Simon, I need to tell you something."

"Okay...what is it?" Simon said with a confused look on his face.

"I've had this strange feeling for weeks and it's not just a feeling its like I need to go there I can't stop thinking of that place"

Simon raised an eyebrow and said "Strange feeling, you pulled me out of my bed for a feeling"

Clary shook her head sideways. "No...that place"

"Place? What place?" Simon asked

"Yes, Idris, well it's in Idris but I've only seen it in my dreams, I don't exactly know what it is or where, but…" Clary paused.

"So what do you need me for?" Simon asked

"I need you to help me get there" Clary said

"_Me_ help _you_to get to Idris?....last time I checked Fray you were the one who can create portals and runes and all that stuff, surely you don't need my help"

"Simon for me can you do this one thing for me please?" Clary said

"okay fine at your service my queen" he said with a mocking tone

Clary looked like she had a fever, she was still sweating from the last dream she had, anyone would think she was sick, and then she finally said

"I need you to lie to Jace for me."

Simon was taken aback "why am I lying to Jace for you, wouldn't he want to go with you?"

"No!" Clary yelled before Simon could say anymore, "no one has to know I'm going there just you well I trust you to do this for me can you?"

"Clary!...your sounding a bit strange, this isn't you, how about you get some sleep and we will talk about this in the morning?"

Clary looked a bit disappointed and found herself fidgeting with the ring chained to her neck again, there was something about the place her dream showed her, almost familiar but she had never seen before, Simon snapped her out of her reverie.

"Clary, you don't look so good are you alright?"

Simon finally spoke with a worried look on his face.

Clary ignored him "Okay forget I said anything, I'll let you get your beauty sleep vampire," she said with a stubborn expression like she wished she never asked for Simon's help in the first place.

Simon looked surprised for once, since when did his best friend refer to him as a vampire, this wasn't like Clary, Simon could feel there was something wrong, He lowered his face toward the ground as if he was the last one to get picked at a volley ball game, then he finally choked

"Vampire you never call me vampire. Clary..." Simon sat at the foot of her bed and stared at Clary,

Clary slammed her head on her pillow and put the covers over her head, without hesitation Clary finally spoke.

"Whatever just leave me alone, forget I said anything." Simon ignored her and waited for her to fall asleep.

Waking out of her nightmares Clary managed to dress herself in her familiar jeans and tank top.

Simon sleeping soundlessly on her sofa, legs half way off, and his arms behind his head. Clary thought he looked peaceful the way he slept, she felt guilty asking Simon to lie to Jace for her. She wanted to hug Simon but at the same time she was mad at him, she didn't even know why she was mad at Simon, but too much thoughts clouded her mind and blaming Simon was her easy stress release.

She picked up her duffel bag and shrugged her jacket on and left him sleeping, while she slipped out to cool her head. She found herself wandering absently around in circles, she didn't even know where she wanted to go, and finally she made her way to the Institute.

**--- 0o0o0o0o0o0o ---**

It was easier to peel off the glamour that stained the Institute, over the years she practiced more and more and now it became easier as if to peel cello tape off the roll that it was sitting on.

Clary's nerves were taking a toll on her, she hadn't seen Jace in days and her heart was racing the minute she arrived on the doorstep.

She hated this feeling like she had some dirty little secret she was keeping from Jace and she felt guilty avoiding his phone calls, Remembering the way Jace asked for permission into the Institute she said "In the name of the angel, I ask entry into this holy insti…" without finishing the word the door swung open… "...tute" she finished.

The familiar smell of the institute made Clary clear her nerves, it felt good to step inside the doors of the institute.

A loud slam came from behind her as the doors slammed shut. Without hesitation she made her way towards the elevator sliding the gates behind her, a few seconds later she felt the elevator come to a halt and made her way through the lobby.

The familiar lights glowing in the hallway made the darkness feel warmer and Church greeting her at the foot of the lobby.

"Hey church, where is everybody?" Clary asked while patting the Persian cat on the floor.

Church lead her down the narrow halls of the institute. Clary could hear the faint sound of a tune playing lightly. She came closer and realized it was a piano, a familiar sound of a tune she loved.

The same tune Jace had played to her on her 18th Birthday, an instant rush of butterflies clouded Clary's stomach, this always happened when she thought of Jace, Church stopped at the room where the sound was coming from and perched his back up and dropped to the ground so Clary stopped at the door and peeped through the half opened room.

With a smile she couldn't help create on her face she stared at the boy sitting on the piano with his back towards her, the perfect lover she had always dreamed of being with forever, there he was in a black shirt and jeans and his golden hair shining like a blazing fire it was Jace, her Jace.

Church let out a loud screech and Jace stopped playing. He twisted around and finally managed to breathe the words "Church?" Realizing there was someone else with Church he stood up. "Clary?"

"What are _you_doing here?...ah...I mean Hi." Jace said with a soft tone

"Jace I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you." Clary said while she leaned on the door frame, her face falling into a guilty expression as she studied him.

"You could have fooled me, you haven't answered any of my calls...I thought...well" Jace said while he closed the lid to the piano keys.

"I wasn't avoiding you if that's what you think," said Clary

"Well I didn't know what to think" Jace said giving her the cold shoulder.

"I know and I'm sorry I hate it when we fight and I haven't come to argue."

"Ok, so what have you come here to do?" without realizing, Jace tensed as if he over stepped the line, "sorry that come out wrong"

"Jace, I won't go to Idris okay, I'll stay if that's what you want me to do, I'll stay." Clary could feel her eyes cloud with water.

Jace gazed at her realizing that she wasn't okay at all so he made his way towards Clary, and said, "I'm sorry too I shouldn't have..."

Clary cut his words off. "If it means this much to you I won't go" Clary managed to choke as if there was a lump stuck in her throat.

Jace was close enough to touch her now "I don't know what I was thinking," Clary finally spoke looking down at her feet. Then he put his hand under her chin to force her to look at him, and with a low whisper he said.

"Clary I can't stand losing you, your my only hope of living, I don't know what I will do without you."

She was staring into his eyes now. The same eyes that bored a golden light through his soul. His hair tousled so that his eyebrows were buried under it; both their eyes were locked together. Then slowly, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Clary's breath was shaking and her eyes watered so she closed her eyes. She missed his gentle touch against her skin. She didn't even know why she was crying and when she finally spoke she didn't think she can say anything, but she managed to choke...

"I love you," She whispered.

And with that, his lips were on hers; crushing her closer as if to claim her. It was gentle at first then his kiss was deeper. She longed for his kiss; the way his lips were soft against hers. The way he held her like he'll never let her go and she wanted to stay like that forever. Reluctantly, he pulled back and had both of his hands cupped around her face. Sweeping his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away her tears that were lingering on her face. He smiled and finally said.

"And I love you Clarissa Fray."

**--- 0o0o0o0o0o0o ---**

"Oh Clary I've missed you so much!" Isabelle skipped to hug Clary.

"Isabelle she's only been gone for a week jeez." Alec stated with an eye roll.

"I know but she's like a sister now and sisters miss each other." Isabelle stated as a matter of fact

Alec raised his eyebrow.

"Oh shut up Alec!" Isabelle said trying so hard to ignore her annoying brother then turned her gaze back to Clary. "So… I heard you moved out on your own? How does it feel having your own space?"

"It's different...but good different," Clary murmured.

Isabelle's eyes lit up as she thought of something. "I know what we should do, we should throw you a house warming, you know like Magnus's parties but better," Isabelle said while clapping excitedly.

"Better? As in green drinks that can turn you in to a frog?" Jace said with a slight grin.

Isabelle shot him an evil look "_No_ like Shadowhunters and Downworlder's having a good time."

"So that's a yes right?" Isabelle asked and turned to Clary. Her eyes held all the hope in the world, until she noticed Clary wasn't paying attention.

"Yes for what?" Said Clary

Isabelle scowled. "Housewarming, at your house." Isabelle said as if to jog her memory, then her eyebrows furrowed.

"Clary? Have you not heard a word I have said?" Isabelle asked slightly annoyed.

"Err...sure I have! Parties...Downworlder's, and frogs." Clary said in a vague attempt to sound interested.

Isabelle chuckled nervously. "Are you alright...I mean your acting a bit weird Clary."

Clary zoned out again, she stood there sketching out a grand plan on how she was going to get to Idris without Jace finding out. She hated the fact that she had to lie to him. Maybe it was a trait she received from her biological father, but lying to Jace was the last thing she had expected to do, _it's for your own good_ she thought to herself.

Clary jumped when someones hand rested on her shoulder. Jace leaned in toward her and whispered in her ear. "Clary, are you alright?"

She glanced up at his eyes and smiled innocently. "I'm fine," Clary lied.

* * *

**A/N:**

_"So what do we do now?" Isabelle asked while bouncing on her heels._

_"We just sit and wait, I guess." Author says._

_"For what exactly?" Clary asks curiously._

_"For people to review, of course!" Jace winked._

_"Wow you're not as dumb as you look Jace." Author says._

_Jace chuckles. "Well...I could say the same about your story," Jace replies. Clary hit him in the arm.  
_


	2. 2Dead mans spell

**Disclaimer: **Normal disclaimer still appy, I do NOT own anything, Cassandra Clare owns it all.**  
**

* * *

**City ****of**** Jewels**

**--- 2. Dead mans spell ---  
**

Clary made her way out of the Institute with Jace by her side. It was quiet for once between the two of them, this was new to Jace. He was use to the fact that Clary always had something to say, or something to talk about. Whether it was about something on her mind or just something to break the ice, but all Jace could hear was the ringing of his ears and the silent paces of their footsteps.

Jace noticed her hands were burning up in his grip, she tightened her grasp as if to tell him that she wasn't going to let go of him. Jace let out a low screech and threw her hand out of his, as if he were holding a burning candle by its flame and the pain had just hit the nerve.

Clary glanced at him sideways wondering what in hell has gotten into him.

"What was that all about?" Clary asked.

Jace ignored her and started shaking his hand in the air like one would do to shake the pain off his fingers and then Jace finally said, "Clary your hand."

Clary didn't seem to notice that her hands were red and filled with moisture; she raised her hands into her view and studied them for a moment.

"Oh my God! What in the name of the angel is happening to me?" Clary asked no one in particular.

"Clary your burning up, come I'll take you back up to the lobby" Jace said in a slight panic tone. Clary thought to herself since when did Jace lose his cool and panic, he always had this calm side about him, like he was in control of his emotions all the time.

"I'm fine, I don't need babysitting all the time" Clary said in a stubborn tone. She slammed her hands back down to her side and started walking ahead of Jace.

A few moments passed and Clary felt faint, her eyes started to pull closed against her will, her knees buckled and suddenly she was in Jace's arms.

he forgot how fast Jace was to her rescue she could hear Jace calling her name but it was fading away.

"_Clary!_"

Clary saw the image of his face dissolve into the darkness, without hesitation Jace scooped her legs up in his arms and made his way up to the lobby. He placed her gently down on the couch that was sitting in the middle of the room and rushed to the kitchen to find the others.

"Alec!.....Isabelle!....." Jace shouted as loud as he could as he held a towel under cold water.

Alec herd him and rushed in to the kitchen with his Steele in one hand and his shirt in the other. If Jace wasn't feeling hysterical he would of asked why his hair stuck out like a bird had attacked him or made a smart comment to why Alec had his shirt off, but he didn't.

"What's all the shouting for?" Alec asked while he lowered his stele.

"It's Clary, something's wrong with her," Jace said, "she started burning up and then fainted," he said in a frantic panic.

Alec shrugged his shirt on and ran beside Jace as they darted towards the lobby. I

sabelle was already in there on the floor next to her friend that was lying faint on the couch tracing her Steele over Clary's forehead but nothing seemed to wake her up.

Isabelle looked at Clary with wide eyes, her eyes filled with moisture and her chest started shaking, Isabelle was crying.

Jace placed the towel over Clary's forehead to cool it down. Alec was at Isabelle's side to comfort her at the same time he was staring at Clary with a worried expression on his face.

"Jace what's wrong with her?" Alec asked.

And for once Jace didn't have the answer to his brothers question as much as he wished he did he was as clueless as the rest of them. He hated feeling that he couldn't do anything to help his one true love, his Clary.

What could he do? he didn't even know what was wrong with her. The healing rune couldn't help her Isabelle already tried and nothing happened, she needed help and fast.

Clary's chest was rising at intervals so he knew she was still alive, she was still breathing and that was all Jace could think of, that Clary was still alive. He didn't want to think anything else but that Clary was going to pull through.

Jace sat by her side staring at her, he was thinking about the time when Clary asked the Angel Raziel to save him, she could of asked for anything in the world and all he could think of was she chose him, and how he wished that he could do the same for her.

If only he had the power to save her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, because he was going to save her. He leaned in towards Clary and kissed her on the forehead, his lips traced the outline of her cheekbone and slowly made his way to her ear.

He whispered "Clary, out of everything I want in the world it's always going to be you, I want you," was all he said.

He held her hand forgetting the burning sensation that bored through her body, but he didn't care no pain was worst than the feeling he had in his heart, the feeling of watching someone you loved slip away from you.

He noticed something wrapped around her neck, she was still wearing the chain he had given to her two years ago in Idris, he didn't think she kept it, and at the end of the chain was the Morgenstern ring _but why on earth is she still holding on to that?, I thought I told her to get rid of it_.

Jace thought to himself as he reached for the ring and held it up in his fingers. With a shock he noticed a red mark lingering in the hollow of her throat, a mark shaped like the ring itself, this was weird.

Since when did she have a mark of the ring?. Jace noticed something else about the ring. It had a small crystal like diamond embedded on the inside of it, almost a faint picture of a star.

"_That wasn't there before was it?" _Jace said as he tugged at the chain as if to break it off her neck but it didn't budge.

Something was holding the chain in its place something powerful.

Jace went to get Alec and ask him to call Magnus and remind him that it was urgent.

Alec hesitated a little remembering that Magnus had just left the Institute a few hours ago and wondered if they knew that he was visiting after hours. Alec nodded as if to say yes to his adopted brother and at the same time he went to fetch Isabelle.

They all made their way back in to the lobby and waited for Magnus's arrival.

"Still no change with her?" Alec asked.

"No, but I noticed a mark of a ring on her throat" Jace said as he pointed towards Clary's throat.

Alec stared towards Clary and rested his eyes where Jace was pointing. He noticed the glint of the silver ring shimmering and under it was a similar red mark of the ring.

Magnus appeared in the room and everyone stared toward him, he wore a tight blue shirt the same color as his spiky hair, a jacket which flowed beneath his knees that had more colors than a rainbow, he looked like a walking disco ball. Magnus smiled at the faces that bored in to him and finally said "Wow! who died and made me King?"

Jace ignored his humor and lack of it and turned his gaze back to Clary.

"Its Clary, we don't know what's wrong with her" Jace said with an even tone.

Magnus followed Jace's gaze and set his eyes on Clary, he stood there for a moment and finally said "Ew she looks terrible."

Jace stood up with his fist clenched to his sides; his expression looked like he wanted to kill Magnus.

"How can you joke Magnus, just tell us what is wrong with her!" Jace demanded.

Magnus gestured for him to sit back down. "Relax I'm kidding but it's pretty obvious, she's under a spell" Magnus finally spoke in a calm tone. "She'll be alright in the morning"

"How do you know that?" Jace asked as he calmed his tone.

"Well I am the great warlock of Brooklyn, I know everything" Magnus said with a little grin.

"A spell what kind of spell?" Isabelle spoke for the first time since this all happened.

"A controlling spell, its an ancient spell that one gives to the wearer of something they have of theirs, such things like a heirloom, a gift, or jewelry, something that's past down from generations to generations. It is only intended for the person they cast it for obviously, which in this case whoever put a spell on Clary, intended it to be for her and only her" Magnus finished.

"So you think Valentine did this" Jace said with a little anger in his voice.

"Its possible" Magnus said while weighing his options "If this _is_ one of Valentine's doing then whatever he had planned for Clary, she won't be in control, and this spell will take over her" he said with a matter of fact.

"So how do we get rid of it?" Jace asked.

"Only Clary can free herself from this spell, this is in her hands." Magnus confirmed while he sharpened his nails with a sharp knife in his hands.

"So what will happen to her in the morning?" Isabelle asked.

"She'll wake up as normal and follow orders so to speak" Magnus said.

"The ring what about the ring" Alec finally spoke.

"The ring cannot be released until Clary herself figures a way to lift the spell, as far as I know she'll be fine, depending on what Valentine intended her to do if this was done by Valentine that is." Magnus finished.

"Follow orders what kind of orders?" Isabelle asked.

"We will soon find out, when she awakes" said Magnus.

"So we just leave her like this and pretend she's sleeping?" Jace choked as if to finish the conversation.

"If that's what you want then sure" Magnus said

"But she will be alright when she wakes up" Isabelle asked in a worried big sister tone.

"Yes I promise she'll be fine, her fever will be gone in a few hours even minutes." Magnus reassured her.

The nerves settled in everyone's expressions as they were promised that Clary was going to be alright. There were smiles once again in the room as they watched Clary's body temperature change to the same pale color she always wore and her freckles came in to view letting her hair stand out as usual. The redness around her forehead and hands were fading rapidly before their eyes and the sweat that dripped down her temples were drying up over her face. Magnus smiled and darted towards the doorway then paused.

"So who's paying me for my troubles and services" Magnus finally asked.

Jace had a smile on his face for once "That will be Alec, he'll be happy to serve you for your troubles" Jace finally said with a bit of humor in his tone.

Isabelle chuckled under her breath and stared at her older brother.

Alec gave Jace an evil look and then his face flushed with a pinkish color and looked towards Magnus, Magnus looked amused at the idea.

"Shut up Jace" was all Alec managed to say.

"Very well then, I'll be on my way." Magnus said as he gave Alec a wink and disappeared out of the lobby, with Alec a few steps right behind him.

**--- 0o0o0o0o0o ---**

Clary started shaking as if she was cold. Her eyes were out of focus when she finally opened them.

She stared around the quiet room and saw something in her view, no it was someone. He sat opposite her with his head resting on the arm chair. Her view became clearer now and finally she could see what the figure was.

It was Jace sleeping on a chair next to her. She thought to herself that he looked like a lion summoning on a rock, he looked deadly and at the same time vulnerable.

She wondered if she was in her new apartment but she knew the familiar room. She was in the lobby of the Institute.

Clary raised her head and regretted it a few seconds later, her head ached a bit and she shivered again.

"Jace..." was all she managed to choke.

Her mouth felt like sandpaper and suddenly was thirsty. "Jace" she said again and Jace was awake at her side in a instant.

"Clary, are you alright?" Jace finally asked.

"Water?" was all she said, her tone slightly raspy.

Jace had a jug of water beside him and poured it into the small glass cup. Clary sculled it like nothing; she didn't realize how thirsty she had gotten over the last few hours. A moments later Clary had finished the whole jug, this surprised her and settled the cup back down on the floor.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Clary asked feeling better already.

"You passed out for a while, you don't remember?" Jace said while brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked.

"Simon" Jace said hiding his confusion on his face.

"Yes, you know the mundane that turned into a downworlder, Simon." Clary said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"I thought he was at your apartment" Jace finally said.

"Why would he be at my apartment?" Clary asked as she shivered a little. Jace couldn't help but wonder why Clary didn't remember anything she had done today and then he asked her "Are you cold? Here take this" Jace said while placing an extra blanket over her.

"Just a little," she replied.

"Clary, there's something you should know" Jace finally said as he watched her eyebrows crease together. Jace searched for the words and failed miserably. What could he tell her?, that she was under a spell of a dead mans ring and that only she can cure it, oh and not to mention its controlling everything in your body and we think Valentine has a lot to do with it.

"Jace, I already know what you're going to say" Clary said.

Jace froze and waited for Clary to speak.

"It's the anniversary of your fathers, I mean Valentine's death and you want your own space, I get it" Clary said, but Clary was way off.

Jace didn't even remember that it was the anniversary of Valentine's death, how could he forget? Did he not know today's date? Or did he not care anyway after all he wasn't his father, he was a pretender, a liar and everything a father was not and he hated him.

"Clary that's not it, but it is about Valentine." Jace spoke with an even tone and carried on. "The ring you're wearing around your neck has a spell and we think Valentine put it there" Jace finished.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_"Oh my god guys...this is getting interesting." Isabelle said clapping with full excitement._

_"So what do you thinks going to happen next?" Clary asked excitedly._

_Jace rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't get too excited...it's only Valentine, surely you don't have to climax, everytime someone mentions his name."_

_"Gross, that's my father we're talking about!" Clary said slapping him up side the head._

_Author shakes head. "You guys are mentally challenged."_

_"Kudos" Jace said with a smug grin._


	3. 3The Lost City

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or any of the characters. Cassandra Clare is the master mind behind the trilogy and we thank her for creating an awesome fantasy world as well as unforgettable characters.

**

* * *

  
**

**City of Jewels**

**--- 3. The Lost City ---  
**

White frost glazed over the tips of the grass, the color of pinkish orange washed over the clouds, the sun peeping out and dawn had come.

Clary made her way back to her apartment; she thought Jace had lost his mind. _Valentine is dead_ she reminded herself, _how could he have put a spell on me_? She remembered that Simon was still at her apartment and gave it a miss.

She didn't want to see anyone in her state of mind so she made her way to Taki's. This was Jace's favorite place to eat; she hadn't eaten in days and she wondered how she had the energy to even walk there.

Kaelie the familiar waitress greeted her at the entrance and seated her at the same table she always sat with Jace.

"The usual please?" Clary asked like a regular customer would.

She had been coming to this place for a while now because Isabelle's cooking only got worst by the day and Clary couldn't be bothered learning how to cook, after all she spent her time eating her mother's home cooked meals.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and the screen read _Jace calling_. Clary rolled her eyes and flipped her phone open.

"What is it Jace?" She answered.

"_Clary where are you?_" The voice said on the other side.

"I'm alright, I'm at Taki's." Clary told him.

"_I'll be right over,_" Jace said and hung up the phone.

"Great!" Clary muttered as she shut her phone.

Jace appeared a few moments later with Simon right behind him. They stood at the side of the table where Clary was sitting. "Great just the people I've been dying to see," Clary said. Her sarcasm was a bit cold and she put her head back down into her food.

Kaelie made her way over to the table and smiled at Jace. Clary was used to him flirting with the waitress after all Jace did date her once so she ignored it anyway. Jace ordered a chocolate milkshake for himself and blood for Simon.

Clary didn't look up as she picked at her food; she suddenly lost her appetite the minute they sat down.

"I went to your apartment to find you but you weren't there. I ran into Simon instead and good thing I did, he told me what you asked him to do. Clary, what were you thinking?" Jace said with a hint of anger.

Clary was taken aback. How could her best friend do that? Her expression looked like she had just been betrayed and now she felt like she was getting interrogated all of a sudden. Clary raised her head out of her food and rested them on Simon. Her expression filled with rage. She was speechless; she didn't know what to say to that, she just froze.

"He was worried about you and so am I." Jace finished. His eyes rested on Simon then back to Clary.

"Clary I'm sorry, I had to tell him." Simon spoke for the first time.

"Well there's nothing for you to be worried about, I'm fine!" Clary managed to say as she pushed her plate aside.

"See that's the problem you keep saying you're fine and I know you, you're not just fine Clary," Jace said with a worried expression on his face.

"Right because you know everything," Clary said with a slight cold sarcasm to her tone.

"There you go again twisting everything around," Jace said accusingly as if he were annoyed with her.

"So what do you want me to say?" Clary asked with a bitter tone to her voice.

"I don't know," Jace paused and then reached out for Clary's hands and held them firmly, "but it feels like you're pushing me away and I don't want to lose you" Jace finished.

Clary brushed his hands off hers and said "Well I'm not, I just need to get away, and I need to go to Idris." Clary said.

"Clary, would you just listen to him for a second please?" Simon asked.

Clary shot him an evil look and said "You, stay out of it vampire!" Clary demanded. "How could you, I trusted you, and you betrayed me" Clary protested.

Simon's mouth was about to open but then thought better of it and lowered his head.

"Clary, it's not his fault" Jace reminded her and then he asked "Clary, what's in Idris?"

"I don't know but I'm going there tonight" Clary said.

"No it's dangerous I told you that!" Jace hissed as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Not this again, stop trying to protect me, I can take care of myself." Clary voice was sharp.

"No you can't Clary!" Jace shouted in an angry tone.

"Well I'm going with or without you and you can't stop me" Clary said as a matter of fact.

Jace's eyes went wide, she meant every word she said and he couldn't let her make the biggest mistake of her life, he had to do something.

"Fine if that's what you want," Jace calmed his tone still looking towards Clary then he finished, "but you have to get past me first."

Clary was shocked did Jace just threaten her? Was he willing to fight her just to stop her from going to Idris? Clary couldn't hide the anger that lingered on her face.

"Was that a threat?" Clary demanded.

"Call it what you want, but I will do anything to stop you" Jace said with a matter of fact.

The color of Clary's cheeks faded to pale white, _he's going to fight me on this_, she thought.

Clary's rage flushed up into her face once again but she said nothing.

_"Kill him!"_ a voice told her.

She was startled by the voice in her head, was that her conscious talking or someone else? She heard it again

_"Kill him now!"_

Their conversation was interrupted with what sounded like a big explosion in the background and the doors of the restaurant busted open shattering the rest of the entrance to pieces.

The entrance of the restaurant looked like a bull dozer rammed into it leaving half of it still standing. A big black figure stood at the foot of the ruins with liquid green acid dripping from the corner of its mouth.

It spat out the remaining of what looked like a bloody cloth. Clary realized that it hadn't been a cloth but it was an apron, the same apron that the waitress wore a moment ago, it belonged to Kaelie. Clary gasped in surprise and held her hand to cover her mouth.

Kaelie had been eaten whole right in front of her. Jace slipped out of his seat and stood on top of the table,

"Simon get under the table!" Jace yelled as he threw Clary one of his steles.

He seized his other seraph blade in the air naming it _Lurieth _and darted towards the figure standing at the door slicing his weapon across its chest and black ichors splattered to the floor.

he figure was still standing in his view and Jace had to strike again. There were more of them piling in to the restaurant or what was left of the restaurant and Clary was next to Jace.

She raised her seraph blade and named it _Armidelle _as she sliced one of the creatures on the head and it fell to the ground in one hit. Jace looked impressed and smiled at Clary, a moment later another came behind Clary and Jace's eyes expanded blazing like an open flame.

Before Jace could warn her Clary twisted like a tornado slicing it across the neck, a gust of wind swiped Jace's face as she landed in a crouching position. She looked like a tiger crouching for her prey, her hair falling over to one side of her face flowing out over her shoulders; her hair had gotten longer over the years, her mouth slightly grinning.

The creature fell toward the ground in little pieces with black ichors splattering all over the restaurant. Jace looked bewildered; _she looks like a professional_ Jace thought.

Clary pounced on the back of another one stabbing her sword through his spine and it collapsed to the floor.

She pointed the sword toward another creature and it disappeared through its chest. Jace stood there baffled, Clary had done all the work and all he could do was gaze at her with amazement.

He wondered where she got her training from. Jace had only taught her the basics but this was extraordinary. It would have taken a shadow hunter over 5 years to learn those special techniques, especially a learner like Clary.

Jace stood there staring at Clary as if he were going to say something but he didn't. Clary paced toward Jace slowly like a cat, anyone would think she was on a model runway. Jace couldn't erase the thought that Clary looked like a tiger creeping up on its prey and in one silent movement Clary disappeared and suddenly she was standing behind Jace with her blade pointed toward the nape of his neck.

She held the weapon steady tracing it down the hollow crease between his shoulder blades and rested it on the left side of his back where one would do if you intended it to pierce right through your heart.

"Drop your weapon!" she hissed

Jace froze in his place; he hesitated for awhile then obeyed and dropped his weapon on the floor making a loud pang as it kissed the floor. Slowly he raised both of his hands in the air, like one would do if they were getting arrested.

"Clary what are you doing?" Jace spoke slow and emphasized each word.

"What I should have done before" Clary said.

"Clary put it down!" Simon said as he crawled out from under the table.

"Shut up Simon!" Clary shouted.

"What are you going to do kill me?" Jace hissed.

"Don't tempt me!" Clary made an angry retort.

"Clary you don't mean that put it down, please" Simon said in a desperate plea.

"I said shut up Simon!" Clary yelled.

"Clary, it's the spell, this isn't you. Clary, snap out of it!" Jace interrupted

Clary placed her free hand on Jace's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"You know a little birdie showed me a place on your back where I can pierce the heart and spine all at once." Clary's voice was low and evil as she pushed the knife in harder against his back.

Jace tensed as she cut into a bit of his skin leaving the tip of the knife stained with the color of scarlet. Jace thought this sounded like Valentine's methods. Valentine had taught Jonathan and Jace this method, but how would Clary know how to do that, maybe she was bluffing Jace thought and then he finally spoke.

"You wouldn't happen to know the name of the bird?" Jace teased while hiding his smile on his face.

"Why do you ask?" Clary said in an angry tone.

"So I can kill it!" Jace finally said as he slipped his foot under the sword lying on the ground and kicked it up into his left hand.

It all happened so fast that Clary's vision was blurred and all of a sudden Jace was facing her with his sword kissing the side of her neck.

"I said snap out of it Clary!" Jace demanded as they both lowered their swords.

"Fine have it your way!" Clary said as she sliced the sword toward Jace's face but he blocked and then they were going at it like wild cats.

Like a lion and tiger fighting for their territory missing each other by inches, cutting bits of thread off each others clothes. Jace defending himself more than fighting against her but she wouldn't give up.

Then Jace tackled her to the ground knocking the seraph blade out of her hand and gripped her by her wrists above her head slamming them on the floor to stop her from hurting him or herself for that matter.

"Get off me!" Clary hissed while she struggled to get her hands free but Jace was too strong.

"Not until you stop acting like this!" Jace growled.

"Like what?!" Clary asked her face flushed with rage.

"Like your father!" Jace finally stated.

Clary froze, she was mortified to hear those words, _was he talking about Valentine? _She thought, _am I really like him?_ Clary settled and lay there like a lifeless corpse.

She didn't want to fight anymore, Jace just told her the one thing that she had been avoiding since she found out who her real father was. Clary could feel his grip loosen and he stared at her. Water clouded her eyes; _no I'm not going to cry _she thought so she held them back.

Her anger flushed back to her face and her voice started shaking.

"Get off me Jace" Clary said hiding the sadness in her tone. Jace released her and rolled over on his side leaning on his elbows.

"I'm nothing like my father" Clary whispered without looking at him and disappeared in to the darkness.

**--- 0o0o0o0o0o ---**

Clary raced into the streets of Brooklyn, her heart pounding as if it were trying to escape her chest.

She arrived at her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She sat in the middle of the floor crying with the drapes pulled shut. Simon had left his wallet on the sofa so she knew he'll be back later.

She didn't have time to waste, she was thinking of a plan to get to Idris and somehow she can get there without The Clave finding out.

She flipped her stele idly in her hands and she thought of the last visit she had with Jace at the restaurant and how he told her she was acting like her father.

Valentine Morgenstern, the evil antagonist whose insanity took over and now she shared the same blood pumping through her veins and she couldn't stop thinking that one day she might end up like him.

She found herself tracing the stele absently burning a black ink stain into the floor boards. Her imagination running wild she created a rune like no other.

She didn't know what the rune was called; it was like someone helped her create it and forced her hand to do it.

A moment later the floor boards started shaking. It felt like an earthquake had hit. She raced toward the door but it was bolted shut. The floor gave way, crumbling like black sand dissolving into a black hole.

There were black figures rising out of the floor swooping around the room in a circular motion letting an awful chorus of high pitch groans and evil hissing noises. Clary couldn't believe her eyes; did she just summon a room full of demons? Was that what she created? Clary was shocked how could she have done that? _Impossible_ she thought.

The rune had faded to a white pale color, remembering when Jace had told her that the rune disappears once it is used leaving behind a pale ivory scar. Clary held her stele out as if to get ready to fight, her hand shaking a little.

One of the demons crawled at her feet, to Clary it looked like it was surrendering or bending over like one would do to worship an idol or bow at her feet and all the others followed.

"_Master we are at your service"_ The demon hissed under its breath, before Clary could say something she was interrupted from another,

_"We have the Mortal cup like you asked Master"_ the thing hissed at Clary.

Clary wanted to say something but she was speechless, _"Master you have to hurry before it's too late, the portals going to close"_ It shrieked.

"What portal?" Clary finally spoke with a shaky voice.

The demon pointed toward the black hole.

Clary found herself walking against her will, _one more step_ she thought and she fell disappearing along with the demons as the hole closed up. Clary found herself flipping and spiraling out of control.

She closed her eyes wishing this all will be over as she flung into darkness.

**--- 0o0o0o0o0o ---**

She hit the ground knocking the breath out of her as she was eaten by the black hole and spat out like a tasteless substance on to the concrete floor.

She rolled on to her back, pain shot up the back of her neck with a stinging motion. Her eyes looking up at what looked like stars, her eyes come in to focus and the room was glowing with colors.

The room she was in looked familiar; she had been here before.

This is what her dreams were trying to show her. She stood up slowly trying to steady herself dusting off the soil that rested on her clothes. She gazed around with amazement.

It was beautiful like a hidden jewelry store. Diamonds rested in the smalls of the rocks shimmering like sapphire stones. Gems hiding behind shards of cement glowing like colorful ice.

It was a cave filled with crystal stones placed around the whole entire rock face. It reminded her of the way she used to sit on top of Simon's roof at night and stare at the stars on a clear night. She traced her fingers over the walls of the cave as if to make sure that it was real.

Clary noticed something else resting in the corner of the cave.

Clary made her way gingerly toward the object sitting on what looked like an altar.

It was the Mortal Cup, _so this is where they hid the mortal cup_ she thought. She traced her fingers around the cup. It smelt of rust and metal. Clary peered in to the cup and what looked like thick scarlet liquid sat at the bottom. Clary realized it was blood.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell, "disgusting" she murmured.

A loud shriek came from behind her and it startled her. Clary turned around and the room was filled with the same demons that were circling around in her apartment.

"Where am I?" she asked

"_You're in Idris"_ the demon hissed.

"This doesn't look like Idris," Clary said.

"_That is because we are beneath it"_ the demon hissed

"So this is under the City?" Clary asked

"_Yes, the Hall of Accords is sitting right on top of us"_ the demon hissed as it pointed upwards.

"If I'm here with all of you in the Glass City, then the wards must be down" Clary said

"_No, the wards don't protect this part of the city, this is our dimension."_ The demon shrieked as if to prove her wrong.

"This is your dimension? But this doesn't look like hell, it's beautiful." Clary said with amazement.

"_That's because it isn't, it's The City of Jewels"_ the demon hissed.

Clary took a moment to absorb it all in. This was the City she had seen in her dreams, a lost city and no one knew that it existed. The room fell quiet. The demons disappeared into the rock faces and Clary was alone.

"_Hide away, the new Inquisitor is coming"_ the demon hissed.

Clary froze, so someone did know about this place and it had to be an evil Inquisitor. Clary found herself remembering the times when both of the last Inquisitors were corrupt and how they were against The Clave.

This one would probably be the same or even worst. She could hear a faint noise of what sounded like footsteps. The paces slow creeping towards her. Clary panicked; she created a glamour hiding her image behind a clear glass.

Clary could see out of it but no one could see her, it would look like as if she slipped behind a big thick rock just on the side of where the altar held the mortal cup.

The Inquisitor approached the altar.

Clary could see a tall slender figure wearing a long red velvet cape flowing down to her feet; she could tell that it had to be a woman the way her high heels peeked out from under the cape.

Clary gazed at the figure in front of her; she couldn't see her face because it was hidden in the darkness of her hood.

The Inquisitor raised her pale fingers up toward her face and brushed the hood off her head making her face come into view.

Clary gasped in surprise then covered her mouth. She was horrified at the figure standing before her; Clary's eyes were wide as if they were about to pop out in front of her. _Maryse Lightwood is the new inquisitor?_ She thought.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_"Holy shit! Izzy's gonna freak when she finds out!" Jace exclaimed.  
_

_Clary nodded, "I know! Where is she anyway?" She asks.  
_

_Jace shrugged. "Probably putting on her face," he said a little bored._

_"So it's just you and me?" Clary asked sheepishly._

_Jace wagged his eyebrows, "Yeah, do you want to give the audience something to see?"  
_

_"Whoa! Please don't suck each others faces, people are trying to read!" Author says.  
_


	4. 4Fighting Temptation

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything Cassandra Clare owns it all.**  
**

* * *

**City of Jewels**

**--- 4. Fighting Temptation ---  
**

Jace sat there in the midst of the ruins. He didn't bother running after her because he knew she would never forgive him. He just sat there and hid his face in his hands. Simon was at his side "Jace it wasn't your fault." Simon reminded him.

"You didn't see the look on her face, I destroyed her." Jace said speaking through his hands.

Simon didn't know what to say he just stood there gazing at what was left of the restaurant, He noticed a small man about 4 feet tall with a broom in his hands sweeping up the glass shattered across the room.

Jace stumbled to his feet, "Let's go we need to tell the others" Jace said as he and Simon left Taki's and made their way to the Institute.

Simon hadn't realized how long it had been since he had visited the Institute and certainly not with Jace by his side. They made there way up to the lobby and darted toward the library. The library had a faint ray of light glowing in from the windows, making the dust motes visible.

The spines of the books displayed on the shelves looked as if they hadn't been used in years by the amount of dust they accumulated, although it wouldn't be visible to the naked eye unless you had super altered vampire senses which Simon was now used to.

Simon noticed someone sitting at the familiar desk where Hodge use to spend most of his time. Her long black hair plaited like a thick rope falling down over one shoulder.

She wore a black silk dress flowing just above her knees with pink fluffy slippers hugging her feet. Isabelle sat there with her eyes lost in a book. Simon couldn't help but stare, and Jace was right behind him.

"Izzy where's Alec?" Jace asked shrugging off his jacket onto the back of one of the chairs beside him.

Isabelle took her eyes out of her book and rested them on Jace, her eyes dark and wide. "What on earth happened to you? You look like hell" Isabelle said with a worried tone.

"I need to speak with Alec!" Jace said brushing off her question. Jace found it easier talking to Alec about his problems than to anybody else.

"I don't know I haven't seen him all morning," Isabelle replied as her head buried further into the book.

Simon appeared next to Isabelle and raised an eyebrow

"Shadow hunter mythology?" Simon asked while staring at Isabelle, she avoided eye contact while he continued on with his commentary.

"I thought you don't like reading up mythology, or reading for that matter." Simon finished with a grin on his face.

"Very funny Simon, but I'm actually looking for something." Isabelle raised her nose in the air at Simon.

Simon sat on the desk where Isabelle's book was resting and traced his fingers over the top of her book brushing against Isabelle's hands. "Found what you were looking for?" Simon finished as he fumbled around with her fingers. Isabelle's cheeks flushed a bright pink color and tried to hide a smile.

Jace cleared his throat. "Don't mind me, I just live here," Jace said as he fought not to laugh.

Simon dropped Isabelle's hand and turned to look at Jace, he felt a little embarrassed getting caught flirting with Isabelle then he spoke. "So, how are we going to find Clary? Simon asked as he struggled to his feet.

Isabelle's eyes squinted. "Why would you need to look for her, isn't she at her apartment?" Isabelle asked with a little confusion in her tone.

"That's what we needed to talk to you about" Simon said.

Jace rested his eyes on Simon pulling a face as if to tell him to shut up but Simon ignored him and carried on. "We were at Taki's, then these big black creatures crashed the place dripping green saliva and one of them ate the waitress and then Clary started…." Simon was interrupted by Jace. "Shut up Simon she doesn't need details" Jace finished.

Isabelle covered her mouth, "Ate the waitress, you mean Kaelie's dead" Isabelle choked.

"Now you've done it" Jace murmured.

Simon stopped and put his hands in his pockets then he said "Yeah that's her name Kaelie" Simon finished.

"Oh my god," Isabelle horrified at what she just heard from Simon then she said "What about Clary?" Isabelle gasped "Did something happen to Clary too?"

"No" Simon paused then finished "Well at least we think so."

"So Clary's fine then?" Isabelle asked.

Jace sighed "Clary is not Clary anymore" Jace said as he slumped himself into one of the chairs.

"What he means is...the spell has taken over her and then she disappeared," Simon finished. He failed to mention the part when Clary nearly sliced her stele into Jace's back but the look on Jace's face made him think better of it.

"So do you have an idea where she might have disappeared to?" Isabelle asked.

"She said she wanted to go to Idris," Simon finished.

"Great then I'll call my mother; she's in Idris visiting the Penhallow's." Isabelle said slamming her book closed.

"You can't call her, there's no phones in Idris remember?" Jace stated.

"Oh right!" Isabelle said, "I guess we have to wait until she gets back," Isabelle finished.

Alec appeared shortly after with someone next to him, it was a girl that was familiar to the Lightwood's with her dark hair and her almond shaped eyes, it was Aline Penhallow. She stood there wearing a red velvet corset and black vinyl pants and her hair flowing out over her shoulders.

"Where have you been?" Jace asked his step-brother.

Then his eyes rested on the girl standing before him.

"Aline? To what do we owe this pleasure?" Jace greeted her with a smile.

"I was in Idris visiting mother; she told me Aline will be staying for a few weeks here at the Institute so mom and her parents could do business." Alec finished.

"That sounds great" Isabelle said while making her way toward Aline, "Aline I haven't seen you for ages," she said as she greeted her with a hug. "Your hair has gotten longer" Isabelle complimented.

Aline stood there with a shy smile "You all don't mind me staying here? I mean I don't want to impose or anything," Aline stated awkwardly.

"No not at all," Isabelle said politely. "Besides the immaturity I have to live with in this house is so over-rated." Isabelle finished as she pointed the remark toward the boys.

"Hey it's the vampire boy, does he live here too?" Aline asked.

"It's_ Simon_, and no I was just leaving," Simon said.

"I'll show you to your room." Isabelle said dragging Aline by the arm giggling down the hall.

"I'll show myself out!" Simon said as he followed them out the door.

Jace and Alec watched them as they disappeared out of the library.

"This should be interesting" Jace spoke lightly.

"What should be interesting? You and Aline living under the same roof?" Alec teased.

"_No_, Isabelle and Aline living under the same roof." Jace corrected him hiding a smile.

"_Sure, _but it will be awkward having her around with your history with woman" Alec said.

"Yes well I'm a changed man, despite my striking good looks." Jace said confidently as he flashed a crooked smile.

Alec rolled his eyes and slumped himself into a chair next to Jace.

"Anyway I wanted to talk to you about Clary." Jace said changing the subject.

"I know I could hear you through the walls." Alec said then he asked, "So what happened to you anyway?"

"_Clary_ is what happened, she sliced my back" Jace said as he slipped his shirt off over his head.

Jace tensed as Alec traced his stele across his wounds on his back where Clary had pierced it then Alec spoke,

"Clary done this?" Alec was shocked; he stared at the wounds as if he hadn't seen open wounds before. "I mean if she pierced it any deeper you would have been a goner" Alec finished.

"I know that's why I know Valentine is behind it all!" Jace finished.

"Yeah well trust Valentine to be the one who controls someone, even though he's dead." Alec said as he finished the healing rune.

"Yeah well sometimes I think that Clary means what she says, like the spell is gone and Clary is talking instead." Jace said.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"I mean the way she pushes me away, like I'm old news or something," Jace said

"You know none of this is Clary's fault, she'll fight this I promise!" Alec stated.

"I hope so, anyway I better go clean myself up before dinner." Jace said as he darted toward the door and paused. He turned to look at Alec

"Thanks by the way" Jace finished and made his way to his room.

Jace opened the door to his bedroom and threw his shirt on the floor closing the door behind him. He noticed a figure sitting at the end of his bed and froze. She had changed herself into a lacy black lingerie garment that just covered her thighs.

Jace didn't know what to say he just stood there gazing at her with confusion then he managed to speak.

"Aline, what are you doing in here?" Jace asked as he gazed around the rest of the room hoping no-one else was in there.

"I'm finishing what we started." Aline spoke softly with a grin on her face as she made her way toward Jace.

Jace found himself backing up toward the wall as she crept up closer to him, He bumped into the wall suddenly having no where to escape.

"Aline you shouldn't be here," Jace managed to choke.

"I thought you were happy for me to stay here at the Institute." Aline said while she ruffled her hair back behind her ears.

"I am, I meant here, as in my room," Jace finished.

Aline chuckled "I forgot how cute you look when you get nervous," she said.

Aline what are you doing?" Jace asked awkwardly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aline stated.

"I know but I can't, I'm with Clary now, she is what I want!" Jace said as if to remind her and himself for that matter.

"Well it didn't sound like Clary wanted you, I mean she tried to kill you!" Aline finished as if to twist the story to her advantage.

Jace was baffled he was thinking the same thing earlier, _was she listening to our conversation?_ he thought, and then he said "You wouldn't understand" Jace finished.

Aline traced her fingers over his lean muscles then said, "What wouldn't I understand?" Aline asked.

Jace tensed as she tickled his arms with her fingers forcing his arms to wrap behind her back. Her hands made their way to his chest and she wrapped them around his neck. To Jace's horror he let her, he missed the comfort of someone holding him, the soft touch of a woman's body, but all he could think of was Clary. The way her red hair smelled of strawberries, the way her green eyes sparkled when she gazed back at him and he missed her.

Before Jace could push Aline away she pulled his head toward her and she kissed him on his lips, he was startled at how fast and eager she was, and then as if by reflex he kissed her back.

She pulled him closer to the bed and he followed, then they stumbled and fell on the bed, still kissing. Jace opened his eyes and suddenly realized he wasn't kissing Clary, and he was staring down at Aline. He froze in place then he pulled away

"Wait I can't" Jace said and pushed her hands back to her sides.

"But I thought….." Aline spoke and was interrupted from Jace. "Well you thought wrong" Jace said suddenly furious, more at himself than anything.

Aline lay there in disappointment. "I'm sorry I'll go" Aline finished as she stumbled to her feet.

Jace watched her disappear out of his room and he sat at the bottom of his bed with his head in his hands. He was trying to erase the moment that he just spent with Aline and how he felt like he had done the worst possible thing he could ever imagine. Clary's image suddenly appeared behind his eyelids and his stomach tightened, he couldn't believe he kissed someone else, _Clary's going to hate me"_ he thought. He heard a knock at his door and it startled him. "Aline, go away" Jace said as if he were tired to speak. "It's me Alec, can I come in?" Alec asked. Jace opened the door and let him in, "What is it Alec?" Jace asked.

"I just saw Aline down the hall crying, do you know what's wrong with her?" Alec asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Jace said as he searched for some clothes in his drawers.

"I thought _you_ would know, seems as though she came out of your room" Alec finished.

Jace bewildered, he didn't know what to say to that he just looked at Alec. "It was nothing" Jace managed to say.

"That" Alec said pointing at the door "didn't look like nothing" Alec said.

"Just drop it will you" Jace said.

"Fine, anyway dinners ready, and Isabelle didn't cook it, I did." Alec said.

"I need a shower I'll be down soon" Jace said as he disappeared into his bathroom leaving Alec staring after him.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_"You kissed her?!" Clary shrieked hitting and shoving Jace in the chest._

_"Oooh...what did I miss? What did I miss?" Isabelle said rushing in the room._

_"Jace KISSED Aline!" Clary said furiously. "AGAIN!" she shouted._

_"It wasn't me I swear!" Jace pleaded and then glared at the author. "It was YOU, wasn't it?"  
_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Author says then whistles at the sky.  
_


	5. 5The Soul Source

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything, Cassandra Clare does.

* * *

**City of Jewels**

**--- 5. The Soul Source ---  
**

Clary could hear a second set of footsteps creeping toward the altar and she noticed Maryse's eyes light up as if she were happy to see someone, Clary couldn't make out what it was or who it was but suddenly the paces were silent and a figure was standing in the shadows.

"What do you want to do with the Mortal Cup?" A deep voice said in the distance.

"I think we should leave it here, it's not like anybody will find it hidden in this place." Maryse said softly.

"I'll inform the Penhallow's that the Cup is safe" The voice said as he slipped the hood off his head.

"Let's just hope they have got The Sword in safe keeping." Maryse said as she traced the cup with her pale fingers.

Clary could see the figure come in to view dressed in a black cape similar to what Maryse was wearing. It was a man that was familiar to her; another shock escaped Clary's mouth, it was Maryse's husband Robert Lightwood. Clary couldn't help but wonder why both of the Lightwood's were here. _Why are they safe guarding The Mortal Instruments? _She thought.

"The Clave is in recess, they're waiting on us." Robert said lightly.

"Very well then, we shall be on our way" Maryse said as she placed her hood back over her head.

Clary could hear their footsteps retrieving and her nerves settled; she cleared the glamour she was hiding behind and gazed around making sure no-one else saw her. She started looking around the cave; she didn't even know what she was looking for but the sudden curiosity washed over her mind and she wanted to explore. She caught a glimpse of a shadow slither past on the rock face, it startled her and then it disappeared. Her pulse started racing, and a cold chill crawled up her spine. She was alone; if it wasn't for the shimmering lights from the crystals she would've thought this place looked creepy. _I wish Jace was here _she thought.

She heard a high pitch tone shrieking behind her and she drew her stele out and twisted around. A tall figure stood before her and it almost looked somewhat like a human covered in a long black cape, although Clary could see right through the dark cloud of the demon, and its yellow eyes hiding in a shadow of the hood. It was the demon she had been talking to before in one silent move it slid across the room swiftly toward her.

Clary had all these questions piling up in her head but she couldn't get them out in a single sentence especially the way her nerves took a toll on her, instead she spat random questions at it. "What do you want from me?" Clary asked nervously and found her self pacing backwards.

The demon hovered in front of her, he was close enough to touch her and then it spoke.

"_It is not what _I_ want from you, it's what your _father_ wants from you" _the demon hissed.

Clary creased her eyebrows together then managed to choke, "You mean Valentine?" asked Clary "That's ridiculous, you're just as crazy as the rest of them" Clary said suddenly furious "Valentine is dead!" she finished.

"_Yes that may be" _the demon said and cocked its head to the side, "_but not for long"_ hissed the demon and it created an evil grin on its face.

Clary didn't know what he meant by that but the way he said it made Clary shiver.

"Okay so, why am I here? And don't lie to me" Clary demanded.

"_You are here for the Mortal Cup I presume"_ the demon hissed playfully.

Clary ignored it and wanted to know more "Who are you anyway?" Clary asked.

"_I am Lucifix the sixth commander and _we_ are The Soul Source" _The demon shrieked.

"What the hell is The Soul Source?" Clary asked.

"_That will be our circle"_ Lucifix shrieked and gestured around the room.

The room suddenly piled up with more of the black shadows and Clary couldn't help but stare. The awful sound of their pitch shrieking through the cave echoed and pierced Clary's ear drums, she covered her ears as hard as she could shutting her eyes as if by reflex. Clary took a second to recover, slowly she opened her eyes and realized that they had formed a circle around her and she was stuck in the middle. Clary could barely hear what they were saying; it was low with evil hissing it almost sounded like chanting. Clary started panting, she stared around the room and it looked like the room was spinning and dizziness washed over her mind, her eyes rolled back showing all whites and suddenly she was on the ground shaking out of control and then her eyes shut. White foam seeped out of the corners of her mouth and she could hear the chanting fade away and darkness fell. Moments later she was lying paralyzed on the ground like a stiff board as if she was lying asleep in a coffin, then suddenly her eyelids started twitching and her eyes came into view. Clary's eyes weren't the same color green that she once wore, but instead they were as black as night, like the demon itself.

She rose to her feet and perched her back like a cat would do to stretch. Then she inhaled a huge amount of air as if she hadn't smelt air for years, she created a grin on her face, almost as evil as her own fathers grin when he accomplished something. She gazed around the cave at the black shadows that hovered in a circle around her; one by one they bent over to worship her as if she were their new born leader. She made her way to the altar and rested her eyes on the cup; she traced her middle finger around the rim of the cup and smiled. "I have the Mortal cup now all I need is the sword and I shall begin my victory" Clary murmured.

Lucifix broke out of the circle and crawled to her feet. _"Master, we know where to find the sword" _Lucifix hissed.

"Well what are you waiting for you imbecile, go and get it" Clary demanded.

"_But master, we cannot get past the wards" _Lucifix shrieked.

"Oh for hells sake, do I have to do everything myself" Clary suddenly furious. "I'll be back by midnight, try not to lose the cup while I'm gone" Clary finished.

"_Yes master" _Lucifix said as he bowed.

Clary made her way through the narrow walls of the cave, it was like walking through a labyrinth, the light from the crystals were fading as she disappeared farther into the cave. Clary pulled out her rune and held it out in front of her, the faint light glowing out of her hands made the cave light up once again. It was a long walk to get to where she wanted to go, she thought that creating a portal would've been more efficient but then The Clave would've known and she didn't have time for any interruptions. Suddenly she came to a halt and there was nowhere to go, just the wall of the cave standing right in front of her. She wondered if this was a glamour hiding a door. She tested it peeling the glamour off one by one carving layers of rock out of the way, instead of a door she noticed a ray of light coming from above of her head and a ladder appeared out of the wall leading up to it. She reached up for the ladder and climbed her way out of it. She realized she was peeping out of a man hole, and The Hall of Accords right in front of her, _how convenient_ she thought. Clary saw an old woman walking by and she hid behind a pillar. She didn't have much time to waste she had to find the sword before midnight so she could begin the ceremony.

She arrived at the Penhallow's house and she created her evil grin once again. The familiar indigo blue house stood out like a sharp nail although it was only noticeable to her because of her artistic eyes. She lifted the heavy door knocker and in one silent move it slammed against the door making it echo through to the other side, a few seconds later the door opened. Clary saw a small woman standing before her; she could tell that she had to be an Asian the way her eyes slit at each corner and the beautiful red and gold kimono she was wearing gave it away. She looked like someone she had seen before, her eyes were somewhat familiar, and then Aline Penhallow's image came to mind, _this must be Aline's mother _she thought.

"Can I help you?" the lady said in a soft voice with an accent.

"Yes I certainly hope so, I was wondering if Aline Penhallow was home" Clary asked politely.

"And who are you?" The woman asked curiously.

"Fray—Clarissa Fray" she said as she held out her hand in front of her. The woman ignored the gesture and Clary threw her hand back to her side.

"I don't think we have met" The woman said in a dry tone.

"Jocelyn Fr—Fairchild is my mother and I am a friend of Alines" Clary finished although Aline was not a friend of hers; she used it as an excuse to get into the house.

The woman looked bemused, Clary found herself fidgeting with her duffel bag, and she guessed that the woman knew she was lying.

"Oh right you look just like Jocelyn," The woman smiled and then said "—unfortunately Aline isn't here at the moment, in fact she'll be staying at the New York Institute for a few weeks" the woman said.

"Oh" Clary was surprised she didn't see that one coming.

"Surely Alexander must have told you" she said

"Yes I must've forgotten" Clary replied, her expression looked a bit disappointed. She couldn't help but feel a little envious that Aline Penhallow will be living under the same roof as Jace, but she wasn't worried, Jace isn't her type Aline once told her.

"You look terrible," The woman said as she scanned Clary's clothes, "why don't you come in for a cup of tea?" The woman beckoned for her to go inside with a smile on her face.

Clary gazed down at her clothes, they were filthy and ripped to shreds and she did look terrible then she smiled "Thanks" Clary managed to say.

Mrs. Penhallow took Clary's jacket and hung it up on the peg next to the door, Clary stared around the room with her new dark eyes, she was seeking the sword; after all it was hidden in this place for safe keeping. She followed Mrs. Penhallow to the kitchen. Clary watched her prepare a plate of refreshments; she placed it on the table with biscuits and sandwiches laid out on a fancy silver dish with a tea pot sitting in the middle of it. Although Clary hadn't eaten in days she wasn't hungry for anything, she had a new appetite, an appetite for revenge and victory was all that was on her mind. Clary broke out of her reverie. Mrs. Penhallow poured tea into a cup and placed it in front of Clary and one for herself as she settled into a chair.

"So what brings you to Idris? Besides the fact that you were looking for my daughter" Mrs. Penhallow asked.

Clary was taken off guard, she hadn't thought this right through, she couldn't say what she really was doing here in the Glass City but she had to think of something, and fast.

"I—I was looking for my mother's old manor where she grew up; and I wanted to know her history." Clary lied while sipping on her tea.

"Did your mother never tell you her history?" Mrs. Penhallow asked while she nibbled on a sandwich.

"Yeah I just wanted to see for myself I guess" Clary finished.

"You should eat something" Mrs. Penhallow stated while handing her the silver dish. Clary took a piece of bread and forced it down her throat just to shut the woman up.

"So why were you looking for Aline?" Mrs. Penhallow asked curiously.

"Um—I was going to invite her to—my housewarming" Clary said as if she were trying real hard to think of a stupid reason to why she wanted to see Aline.

"Oh that's thoughtful of you, I'll bet you she would love to go" Mrs. Penhallow said kindly. Clary just smiled back at her and took another sip of her tea she found herself getting a bit frustrated at pretending to make small talk to the unbelievably annoying woman.

"Right, you must want to go and freshen up," Mrs. Penhallow reminded herself "I'll go fetch you some of Aline's clothes, you look the same size as her" Mrs. Penhallow finished.

Clary watched her disappear up the stairs, this was Clary's opportunity to go looking for the sword; she threw what was left of her sandwich on to the table and darted toward the hallway. It was just like the Institute back in New York although a bit more fancier, but it was still easier to get around as if it were her own house. She found a staircase winding down to what could be a cellar or basement. The stairs were pitch-black and by the looks of things it was a perfect place to hide something away especially something as sacred as the Mortal Sword. She pulled out her rune making the witch light gloom out of her hands and she pointed it toward her. Clary made her way gingerly down toward the end of the staircase winding around and around until she came to a halt. Clary noticed the room was in fact a wine cellar, and on the floor next to the staircase was a silver bolt. She removed the rug that was covering part of it and noticed that the wooden floor had a faint line framed like a square so she knew it had to be some kind of door. She took her stele out of her duffel bag and traced the bolt with an unlocking rune Jace had taught her. A slight click and the bolt broke off, and then she opened the trap door slowly making a light creaky noise. There was something shimmering at the bottom Clary couldn't make out what it was. There was a ladder leading down to it so she climbed down toward the unknown object. Clary was star struck her eyes widened with astonishment as she saw a dark black velvet cloth wrapped around an object which had a faint glint streaming through the gap of the cloth, she unraveled the cloth and she realized the object was a scabbard with a dragon designed on top of it, she smiled slyly and slid the sword out of its sheath. It was The Mortal Sword. "Finders keepers, loser's weepers" She murmured.

She heard a noise coming from upstairs and she slipped the sword back into its sheath and stuffed it in her duffel bag, it stuck out like a sore thumb so she squashed it in and made room for it making her duffel bag heavier than what it was. She ran up the staircase and made her way toward the kitchen forgetting which way she came from. Mrs. Penhallow appeared right behind her and startled her. "What are you doing down here?" She asked.

Clary hugged her duffel bag closer to her and thought of something quick "I was looking for the bathroom and I got lost" Clary said nervously.

"Here you go" the woman said as she handed some fresh clothes to Clary, "and the bathroom is that way" Mrs. Penhallow said pointing in the opposite direction.

Clary washed her face and changed into Aline's clothes, she shrugged on black jeans and a white blouse hugging her waist perfectly. She brushed her flaming red curls and tied it back into a ponytail, she felt refreshed already. Dark circles became visible under her eyes showing signs of sleep deprivation. She gazed in to the mirror curiously and black eyes stared back at her and she creased her eyebrows together, this was the first time she had noticed her eyes weren't the same color green. She moved closer toward the mirror and she saw right through her soul or what she thought was her soul, and then she seen an image stain the mirror. An instant jolt pierced through Clary's body, Valentine's image was staring back at her with a sly grin on his face and then suddenly the image of his grin forced the mirror to crack, and it fell making a loud crash as it shattered to the floor. She cut herself on the basin where bits of glass had scattered all over it as she tried to catch herself from falling. She mumbled something incoherently as she stared at her wounded hands; blood seeped out the creases of her palms and shards of glass stuck in between.

Clary was startled by the knock at the door. "Is everything all right in there?" Mrs. Penhallow asked behind the door.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" Clary yelled.

Clary made sure not to stain the blouse with her blood, but it was dripping out like a tap, she plucked out the loose shards of glass from her palms and reached for her duffel bag staining the inside of it while she rummaged for her stele, she traced a healing rune on both hands and the blood slowly faded to a scar.

Clary couldn't take it anymore she had to get out of there; she looked for an escape route and found one out the window. She noticed a fire escape leading down the side of the house. It was a long way to the bottom but she didn't care.

She disappeared out the window climbing down the ladder and landed gracefully in a rose bush. It was the blue hour just after twilight and she hurried along the streets of Idris toward The Hall of Accords.

There were no adults lurking around the city so she knew she wouldn't get caught, just the old people and children making their way home. Clary made sure to hide in the shadows just in case because she didn't want to draw any attention to herself.

She could hear faint murmurs inside the walls of the hall and she remembered that The Clave must be in session. Clary heard a person creep up behind her and she froze at the ring of her name.

"Clary is that you?" A familiar voice said behind her.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_"What the hell are your parents up to Iz?" Jace asks.  
_

_"sound of crickets*_

_"Clary...? Isabelle...?" Jace asks and whips his head around.  
_

_"They're not here Jace, they've gone to the bathroom," Author says._

_"Fine, but this is all your fault you know!" Jace growled._

_"Whatever, I didn't hold a gun to your head." Author says._

_"No...you wrote this fucking script, same thing!" Jace muttered.  
_


	6. 6Invisible Entity

_Okay here's the sixth chapter, hope you all enjoy and continue to follow me through Clary and Jace's Odyssey of the Shadow world._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters everything belongs to the one and only Cassandra Clare. No copyright Infringement is intended. This is strictly for Fan-Fiction purposes only. So please don't sue me, although you can't sue in NZ but still.

Although I do own my own creativity

* * *

**City of Jewels**

**--- 6. Invisible Entity ---  
**

Clear silver droplets of water showered the windows of the Institute like a cluster of tears streaming down the face of a child.

The clouds were grey in mourning and the wind swiftly breezing through the windows. Summer had been swallowed up by fall and the kitchen no longer alive with teenagers, just a pile of dirty empty plates left over from dinner.

It was quiet for once, everyone had somewhere to go, someone to be with and here Jace sat alone at the table drowning in his own thoughts.

Clary's image kept popping up in his head as if her face stained the back of his mind. Jace sighed and made his way to his bedroom. The dark shadows under his eyes were more defined showing signs of sleepless nights.

Exhaustion suddenly took a hold of him and he found himself yawning.

_Clarys eyes were dark as night, blood streaming out of her hands and dark shadows surrounded her. Her face now buried leaving it covered in a bloody veil and the world crumbled to darkness as she paced her way through the gates of hell._

Jace woke up out of his nightmares shaking with cold sweat staining the contours of his body. It was the first time he had a nightmare of Clary; He shook his head as if to erase the thought of it and sat up in his bed panting.

His pale yellow sheets twisted across his legs showing signs of tossing and turning, and the window was left open letting in a cold whip of air. Jace peered out of it guessing it was nearly midnight.

He must have fallen to sleep. He needed to clear his head so he thought he might as well go hunting for some demon action. Jace threw his legs out of the bed and shrugged his jacket on leaving his hair a ruffled mess.

He made his way toward the weapon room sliding steles and daggers into his belt making use of every one of his many pockets his gear contained and made his way out of the Institute.

The streets were lit up with lights. The trees were rid of their leaves making the pathways colorful and mundanes strolling by like sleepless zombies looking for a place to eat or drink.

A typical night out for most people in New York meant meeting up with friends at the nearest downtown club or café, but to Jace it meant slaying a few demons or what he liked to call ridding the earth of parasites.

Usually he would be with his _parabatai _Alec and his sister Isabelle but he ventured out alone this time, but he didn't mind, after all the streets were his favourite playground. Though, they were lacking in the action department, as in no Demons coming out to play or Raveners hissing for a battle, just him and his thoughts.

The amount of action he experienced was as much as kicking leaves around and flipping his stele idly in his hands. He wondered if he should swing by Clary's apartment to check it out before anyone else.

It wasn't like he'll find anything exciting there like a poisonous Ravener waiting for her to come home, but the thought made him want to anyway.

He arrived at her apartment and traced an unlocking rune over the door knob. A slight click of the bolt and it was opened. This was the first time he had seen inside her new apartment.

He searched for his rune-stone making sure not to draw any attention to himself by switching the lights on.

The pale fluorescent glow of the witch light made the room look eerie and cold as it scanned the furniture. It smelt of burnt wood and paint making his nose wrinkle. Clary's sheets were strewn across the bed, drapes pulled shut as if someone just up and left but nothing too strange.

He wandered around the apartment and tripped on something making his rune-stone slip out of his hand bouncing numerously across the wooden floor. He kicked the object and swore angrily rubbing the pain off his shins and realized what he tripped over, "stupid chair!" he murmured. The rune lit up the floor boards and he cocked his head to the side gazing curiously at the pattern that stained the floor.

It was a pale white scar of a rune he hadn't seen before; he knew this had to be Clary's doing remembering her new found talent of creating runes that aren't even in the Gray book.

He heard a static beeping noise and something was vibrating in his pocket. It was the sensor going off, so he knew that something demonic took place in this room. Although the frequency wasn't strong enough to tell that something could be still lurking in the shadows but it was a precaution that Jace was used to.

He studied the rune for a second brushing his fingers over the markings and he caught a slight movement in his peripheral vision.

His eyes gazed around warily with his hands on his stele, but before he could slide it out, his body was slammed backward with bone crushing force falling to the ground. It took him a moment to recover and he swore viciously as he shuffled painfully on the floor. He reached for his belt and slid his stele out of its sheath and raised it making his left shoulder ache even more.

Jace scrambled to his feet and he crept around in the darkness letting his eyes trickle across the room, then in one silent movement he was pinned against the wall leaving his legs dangling inches from off the floor.

The thing was too fast, usually he'll sense something but this was out of the ordinary. He hung there like a piece of clothing pegged to a coat hanger but he couldn't see anything in his view.

A cold wave of mist hit his face, as if something were breathing right in front of him, but there was nothing there. Almost like an invisible entity holding him in the air.

Jace could feel pressure on his throat slowly cutting off his airway and he found himself choking, his face turning blue and his voice screaming for air. He sliced the thin air with his stele but still nothing happened.

Slowly the thing released him and he started panting as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Show your face you slime ball!" Jace muttered as if he were out of breath.

Suddenly the thing tugged at his jacket making his body fly toward the stained floor boards. As if by reflex Jace threw his arms in front of him to cover his face, but instead of his body thumping against the ground he vanished along with the invisible thing into the wooden floor.

**--- 0o0o0o0o0o ---**

Jace found himself flipping out of control, he realized he was no longer in Clarys apartment; instead he was whirling through the darkness and flung around like a rag doll. Moments later he landed on a concrete surface.

His face buried in shards of rock as he was knocked unconscious. His eyes ached as he tried to open them but failed and blood seeped out of his temple. A strong jabbing pain shot up his left arm and his shoulder; he winced as he turned over realizing he dislocated it.

His eyes twitched open and he was staring at what looked like a blur of colorful lights. He blinked continuously and his eyes came into focus and it wasn't lights he thought he was seeing but instead it was jewels placed around a cloth of stone marble wall.

He stumbled to his feet wincing at every effort with his hand holding his left shoulder. _Where am I? _Jace thought as he gazed around with amazement.

A familiar object caught his eye and he noticed a cup resting on an altar. _Is that the Mortal Cup? _He thought and made his way toward it but he felt something hold him back and something jingled at his feet.

He noticed a thick silver bracelet wrapped around his ankle and a chain hung from it. He was chained to the wall like an animal. He yanked at it to break free but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it!" Jace murmured. He felt around his belt for his stele but he was stripped of all his weapons.

He was startled by a soft whisper of someone crying. It sounded like a lost little child sulking for its mother.

"Hello―" Jace yelled as it echoed through the cave.

He heard it again and creased his eyebrows together.

"Who's there?" Jace asked but still no reply, just a soft weeping noise flowing through the cave.

He felt an urge of sympathy crawl through his body and he felt sorry for the child.

"Who's there? Are you hurt?" Jace asked again but this time he sounded sympathetic.

He heard the crying stop and something moved in the shadows and crawled into the light. It was a girl with pale blonde hair but her face was hidden in her hands. Jace thought she looked like a pixie so he guessed she was one of the fey.

"Did they hurt you little girl?" Jace asked as he moved toward her but got pulled back from the cuffs that held him there.

The girl released her hands from her face and looked toward Jace. Her pale features were soft and child-like and the color of her eyes angelic grey almost like silver droplets. She wore an ivory colored dress and some kind of jewelry was wrapped around her forehead and the same cuff hugged at her ankle with a chain attached to it.

"What's your name little girl?" Jace asked curiously. She wiped her tears that lingered on her face and her breath caught.

"Skye― Skye Chasely." the girl said softly like a ring of a wind chime whispering a chord.

"Are you hurt―Did they hurt you?" He asked worryingly.

"No" she cried softly "I just want to go home," she managed to choke and she buried her face back into her hands.

"Don't cry" Jace said awkwardly, he was terrible at trying to comfort her but he was trying as hard as he could. "Don't be afraid I won't let them hurt you―I promise," although he wasn't exactly sure how to do that yet and then added. "You must be one of the fairfolk. How did you end up here?" he asked.

The girl nodded as she sniffed heavily trying to catch her breath she felt a wave of fear wash away as she was promised that she would be protected then she spoke.

"The Seelie Queen sent me to Idris to sit in for Meliorn but I woke up here," she sang lightly. Her expression on her face looked fragile and she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"You mean on the council? But children aren't allowed on the council." Jace said.

Skye smiled for once but it didn't seem to touch her eyes. "I may look like a child but I've lived through many trials―I just hope this will be the last" Skye said softly as she rested her chin on her knees.

"So you're not a child?" Jace said in a confused tone.

Skye shook her head sideways. "Two hundred years to be exact."

Jace was taken aback she looked no more than twelve years old.

"Huh. I guess it's true what they say―don't judge a book by its cover" Jace said thoughtfully.

She turned away as if she didn't want to talk anymore so Jace sat there quiet, his pain in his shoulder was getting worse.

"Finally, I thought she'll never stop sulking."

A husky voice said somewhere in the distance. Jace was startled at the voice.

"Who said that?" Jace demanded, as he studied the shadows of the cave.

"Darius is the name and don't wear it out" said the voice and his face came into view.

The boy had long brown hair just past his shoulders. His eyes were chocolate coated brown that hid in long dark eyelashes and he looked about Jace's height but his features showed that he was younger. Darius had a smirk on his face.

"You can call me Wolfgang, well that's what my grandfather used to call me before I left the Rez."

Jace rolled his eyes then said. "What did you do to get _that_ name? Gang up on a few kitty cats?"

"No, because I fight as good as a gang of wolves" Darius retorted as if to state a fact..

Jace tried to hide the pain that stung inside his shoulder away from Darius so he took his hand away from it and rested it on the wall of the cave. He needed his stele urgently.

"Have you come to save the day Blondie?" Darius chuckled lightly.

"Don't flatter yourself, besides I got the impression you were comfortable on a leash" he replied.

Darius snarled low in his throat and Jace looked momentarily gratified.

"Now, now―nice doggy" Jace teased and that malice look on his face left the boy filled with rage.

Jace realized that he had got the better of him.

"I'm Jace," he said as he ruffled his fingers through his grimy hair, "―but you can call me the greatest Shadowhunter that ever lived, and don't worry my name will never wear out." Jace said proudly.

"That's weird, I could've sworn you were an ass," Darius said dryly.

Jace ignored him and his face looked serious again.

"Where are we anyway?" He noticed Darius's shirt was torn and his jeans were ripped to shreds and blood smeared around his ankles.

Darius hesitated for a while and then calmed his tone.

"I believe we are somewhere between Idris and Hell" Darius said, "―although hell does seem like a better place to be at the moment, if I have to listen to anymore of that sulking" he said as if he were annoyed.

"I'm not sulking―" Skye jumped to her defense although she knew she was "―anymore, I'm not sulking anymore" she chimed lightly.

"How did they get you?" Jace asked looking toward Darius and then said. "Did you bark up the wrong tree?" Jace said wryly.

Darius's eyes narrowed and said "Very funny Blondie. No I was running with my pack down Brocelind Plain and I stopped for a detour realizing later that it was a trap and I ended up here cuffed with silver iron." He finished and rage suddenly flushed up in his face as he thought of it.

"You must know Luke then" Jace added as he remembered Luke telling him he used to lead a pack of wolves in the same place.

"You mean Luke Graymark?" Darius asked.

His eyes lit up as if he were talking about a great warrior. "I've only heard of him but I've never had the pleasure of meeting him yet" Darius finished.

Jace noticed the way he said Luke's name as if he carried a great amount of respect for him and still he had never met him. Then he started thinking of Luke getting the respect from children everywhere he went, and the power he carried when leading his pack and he envied him for a second.

Their conversation was intervened by a loud chorus of hissing and high pitch shrieking and black shadows moved swiftly across the cave.

Jace had seen a boy struggling in the midst of the shadows and they were dragging him by one leg across the concrete surface making his clothes tear beneath him and shedding blood until he was chained to the wall just like the rest of them.

Jace noticed the boy was too a child and his skin was as pale as a ghost. He gazed after the shadows as they disappeared into the rock faces leaving the boy limp on the ground.

"Great we have company," Darius said as he flashed a crooked smile as if all this was a cosmic joke to him. "How nice of you to drop in" he finished.

"Who's there?" The boy cried.

Darius chuckled "Always the same questions and yet I find myself answering them all" Darius said as if he was amused at the idea.

"Who said that?" The boy asked again. Jace noticed the boys' fangs slide out of its sheaths as he hissed around the floor struggling to break free of the cuffs. The cuffs seemed to burn him every time he touched them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jace warned the vampire boy.

"Who said that? What do you want from me?" The boy hissed.

Jace crawled out into his view and startled the poor boy then said. "The cuffs are blessed with holy water and if you keep touching them, it will seethe your skin to ashes." Jace explained "Now we don't want that do we?"

"Although it is fun to watch" Darius added.

The boy stopped struggling and stared curiously around the cave.

"Does the leech have a name?" Darius asked coldly.

Jace interrupted "I'm Jace and _that _is Darius and Skye is in the corner over there" Jace introduced them by pointing them out in each of their directions.

"Nice to meet you bloodsucker." Darius greeted him with a smirk on his face.

"Great, who let the dogs out?" the vampire boy snarled showing his fangs as he seen the werewolf boy come into view.

Darius chuckled and he was annoying the hell out of the boy. "Stop it!" Jace demanded, "What's your name anyway?"

The boy calmed his expression and turned back to Jace. "Demetrius―Demetrius Scarvy" He said and Jace noticed a slight accent hiss out of his mouth. The boys' hair was pitch black and combed back perfectly making him look centuries old. His sharp features were marble like but the garment he wore was a face of a child.

"Where is your lair? I've never seen you around here before" said Jace.

"Precisly because I am not _from _around here. I lead a coven back in Russia and was visiting Hotel Dumort for business, next thing I know I'm getting dragged by the leg and ended up here" Demetrius hissed as if he were disgusted of the place.

"Now we just have to figure out where, here is" said Jace.

Demetrius wrinkled his nose and he snarled low in his throat, "You are bleeding" he hissed as his fangs came into view "I haven't fed in a while," he added, but tried to resist the temptation.

Jace looked to where he was bleeding on his arm and smiled crookedly "Unfortunately I'm fresh out of donating blood to your kind Demetrius" Jace said and then looked around the cave "We have to work together if we want to get out of this place." Jace added thoughtfully.

"No offence but we tried that already" Skye sang lightly.

"Well if it weren't for that red-haired girl we would've been out of here by now" Darius retorted and he had Jace's attention almost instantly.

"What do you mean? What red-haired girl?" Jace asked curiously.

"There was a little red-haired girl in here talking to those demons, but she couldn't hear me so I gave up" Darius said. Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing, _Clary is here? _Jace thought and his stomach clenched.

"But she sounded evil, she would've never saved us, and her black eyes were so creepy it gave me the chills" Skye said softly.

Jace creased his eyebrows together, _that can't be Clary, they must be talking about someone else_ Jace thought.

"What did she look like?" Jace asked, almost more of a demand than anything.

"A short thing―about yay height, long red-hair with a bit of a bad temper" Darius sat there as if he were admiring the girl he was talking about. "―she'd be quite pretty if it weren't for her temper though" Darius added thoughtfully.

Jace's muscle in his jaw tightened, his fist were clenched making his knuckles white as he knew that had to be Clary, but it still didn't make sense as he knew Clary's eyes are green not black. Then suddenly he remembered his nightmare he had of Clary and she wore the eyes of a cold blooded killer and they were dark like coal. Jace shook his head as if to erase the thought.

"Do you know where she went?" Jace asked.

"I heard her talking about a sword and some kind of ceremony, I can't remember, but her eyes were on that cup over there" Darius pointed to the Mortal Cup.

_What would she want with the Mortal Instruments_? Jace thought and he remembered Valentine's intensions and how he wanted to wipe out the whole Nephilim race with The Mortal Instruments and raise his own army of followers surely that can't be Clary's intensions too. _That must explain why there was a pixie fey, a werewolf and a vampire trapped in a cave, but why would they need me?_ He thought._ Valentine _Jace thought.

"Who's Valentine?" Darius asked as he snapped him out of his reverie.

Jace hadn't realized that he must have said his name out loud. Jace's eyes narrowed.

"A person that seems to never stay dead" Jace said suddenly furious.

Jace's eyes expanded as he realized what Clary was up to and he mumbled something incoherently then asked. "Did she say when the ceremony was going to start?"

"Midnight I heard her say" Skye sang lightly. Then they all fell silent as they heard something in the distance.

"I think someone's coming," Jace whispered and they could hear faint footsteps creeping toward them and a screeching sound of metal being scraped across the walls.

It sounded awful like someone scratching there nails down a blackboard and he shivered. He heard what sounded like a humming noise and he cocked his head to the side and he focused on the girls humming.

It was somewhat familiar._ I know that tune;__ I play that for―_Jace hesitated and his eyes blazed a golden light through them as he knew exactly who it was.

"Clary?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_Jace sighed, "So you're still not talking to me?"_

_Clary sat there silent with her arms folded and her eyebrows furrowed.  
_

_"She said to tell you, that you're an asshat, and that you deserved that beating from the invisible thing." Isabelle said bluntly._

_"Why don't you let her talk Izzy?" Jace said slightly annoyed.  
_

_"Clary said she doesn't talk to pigs," Isabelle glared._

_"Fine, I'm out of here!" Jace muttered._

_"Don't hit the door on the way out!" Author says earning the 'middle finger' from Jace.  
_


	7. 7Sacrifices

_**A/N: **Here's the next chapter for those who have been waiting patiently for an update. Thanks for all the awesome review's you all deserve a kiss from Jace himself; unfortunately I can't seem to find him to give it to you right now. Oh and I got the idea to name this chapter "Sacrifices" from {burningXbrightly} so thanks, it seemed like a perfect description for this chapter._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments, I think I've said it enough times that I am NOT Cassandra Clare everything belongs to her so NO copyright infringement intended its just for Fan-Fic purposes only.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**City of Jewels**

**--- 7. Sacrifices ---  
**

A slight pivot of her foot and Clary twisted around on her heels slowly regretting every minute of it, her eyes expanded and her breath caught as she glared at the one person she was certainly not expecting to see.

"Mom!" she gasped in surprise as if she were her worst nightmare.

Jocelyn stood there with her motherly superiority stance that was all too familiar to Clary whenever her mother decided to punish her.

"Clary" Jocelyn said firmly making Clary wince as she heard her mothers tone. "What are you doing here?"

Clary searched for a lame excuse to be wandering on the streets of Idris but failed miserably leaving her baffled. "I―I―I was―um" Clary stuttered nervously and fidgeted with her duffel bag.

"Clary I know when you're lying, you better have a good excuse to why you are here without anyone's consent" Jocelyn warned as if she were going to ground her on the spot.

"but―but, you're here too, why are you here?" Clary complained as if she were accusing her mother of something and then added "You should be on your honeymoon, what happened to Venice?" Clary whined.

"Luke got called back on business so we had to cut it short" Jocelyn chimed lightly, her eyes were soft smudges of green and dark circles became visible underneath them. Her face flushed showing signs of restlessness. She looked exhausted Clary noticed.

"Luke is here too?" Clary said realizing she would be in more trouble if Luke found out she were there.

"Yes he's inside the hall. The Clave wanted to speak with him; they said it was urgent so we came as soon as we could." Jocelyn finished.

Clary was silent; she didn't know what to say to her mother. It was like a silent cry in her voice wanting to hug her and lean on her shoulder and at the same time something was holding it there, something evil and she wanted to run. "Clary" she said once again, this time she said it as if a knife stabbed right through her words. "What are you doing in Idris?"

A familiar voice sounded from the door of the hall and they both turned to look at the woman. It was Luke's sister Amatis peering through the half opened door. "Jocelyn it's time to vote" she said as she beckoned Jocelyn to go inside, but she didn't seem to notice Clary as she hid in the shadows.

"I'll be right in Amatis" Jocelyn yelled and turned back to her daughter. "You have a lot of explaining to do missy" Jocelyn whispered and Clary thought to herself since when did her mother ever call her missy, just the thought of it made her ten times smaller "Clary. I want you to go to the Penhallow's house and wait for me there."

Clary's eyes gazed at her mother incredulously ready to protest, "But―"

"I mean it Clary, this conversation is not over" Jocelyn said as her eyes silenced her whining.

"Sure thing mom, I can't wait" Clary said as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I won't be long" Jocelyn said softly as she started walking away then she paused "―and Clary," she said turning back to her daughter "Yes mom?" Clary answered. "Stay out of trouble" Jocelyn warned and disappeared back into the hall. Clary stared after her mother and created an evil grin on her face.

"Whatever you say Jocelyn Morgenstern" Clary chuckled lightly as she disappeared into the man hole she was standing over.

Clary started humming down the narrow halls of the cave scraping the sword across the wall making it sound awful but not to her ears. To her it sounded like a victory dance or a sign of an audience applauding her every move knowing that she has what she wants and she intended it to stay that way. She heard people whispering and she stopped humming. She heard faint murmurs coming from in the cave and her eyebrows creased together. Lucifix appeared out of thin air and moved swiftly toward her.

"_Master, are you ready to start the ceremony?" _Lucifix hissed lightly as he lowered his head toward Clary.

"SILENCE you will speak when you are spoken to Lucifix!" Clary demanded.

"_Yes Master!"_ Lucifix bowed and disappeared to her side then followed behind her the rest of the way.

"You better have some good news for me Lucifix" Clary said in an even tone.

"_We have gathered all the children we can for you master" _Lucifix shrieked behind her.

"Where's Caliath? Is he guarding the apartment like I asked of him? Clary asked firmly.

"_I believe he is Master, although a mundane got in the way of our mission so we had to bring him with us" _Lucifix shrieked as if he were apologizing for the mistake.

Clary shot him a murderous stare. "What? You brought a mundane with you!" Clary shouted suddenly furious.

"_I―I didn't it was Caliath. He brought him here" _Lucifix pleaded as he betrayed his brother in an instant, he was desperate for her forgiveness. Clary placed her fingers to her forehead as if she were getting a head ache with the demon. "I thought I told _Caliath_ to kill anybody that got in the way, not bring a useless _mundane_ with him! The City of Jewels is a sacred place of power and certainly not a sanctuary for filthy mundanes who are completely oblivious to the fact that we exist!" Clary retorted and then added, "They're a complete waste of space Lucifix!" Clary stated as if she were preaching to the poor demon. "_Forgive me master, it won't happen again." _Lucifix lowered his head and gave an apologetic bow.

"You better hope not or I will slaughter the last breath out of your black soul Lucifix!" Clary hissed through gritted teeth.

"_Yes master!"_ Lucifix replied.

"Now go and make yourself useful and round up The Source" Clary demanded and gestured him to leave instantly. Lucifix hovered in bewilderment "―NOW!" Clary shouted making Lucifix shriek and he disappeared into the rock face.

Clary's footsteps paced silently through the City's narrow walls of solid marble rock and the glint of crystal diamonds welcomed her gleefully. Her eyes trickled across the room and made her way toward the altar where the Mortal Cup rested. She placed the sword next to it and shrugged her duffel bag beside it.

"Caliath Show your face!" Clary yelled making her voice echo through the cave.

"Clary?" a familiar voice echoed in the distance, Clary was startled by the voice. She turned to where the voice was coming from and something moved in the shadows.

"Who said that?" Clary demanded as she studied the shadows then his face came into view. It was a boy she knew all too well, his tousled blonde hair wasn't like she remembered; instead it was covered in grime and blood making him look filthy. She thought he looked weak and fragile no longer a Lion like figure, instead he looked more or less like a wounded cub.

"Well if it isn't the weakest link of the Herondales." Clary chuckled lightly then added "Tell me, how it is remotely possible you are alive and not burning in the grave with your pathetic father Stephen" Clary said in disgust. "I'd be lying if I said I was glad to see you here Jonathan" Clary finished.

Jace had a confused look on his face, he noticed the way she said his name and it made him shiver, he thought to himself since when did Clary refer to him as Jonathan, that was not Clary at all. He caught a glimpse of Valentine stain her face, almost as if a light flickered on making her resemble a mask of an evil spirit and he knew exactly why Clary was acting the way she was.

"Valentine!" Jace muttered through his teeth his expression filled with rage. Clary smiled wryly, "What's the matter Jonathan? You don't seem so glad to see me."

"Quite the contrary actually, considering you should be in hell!" Jace retorted.

Clary clicked her tongue and shook her head sideways "Now that's no way to greet the one who gave you life Jonathan" Clary said as she cocked her head to the side and her black eyes bored right through him like a poisonous arrow.

"What have you done with Clary?" Jace demanded.

Clary gave him an evil smirk. "She's still here, but I'm just borrowing her body for a little while―you don't mind do you son?" Clary teased.

Jace's eyes flushed with rage and he clenched his fist. "My name is NOT Jonathan and I am NOT your son!" Jace was outraged; he knew Valentine was the only person who could possibly taunt him and get on his nerves like that.

"Oh but it is your name, after all I was the one who brought you up Jonathan. I'd expect a great amount of gratitude coming from you." Clary replied.

"You took me away from my mother and killed my real father, now you want me to thank you? You can go and rot in hell for all I care!" Jace said in an angry tone.

Clary chuckled and was interrupted with a loud chorus of hissing and high pitch shrieking as the black shadows synchronized into a semi-circle. Jace noticed five of them hovered in a line next to Clary.

Clary raised her arms in the air wide to greet her fellow worshippers. "This is my circle" Clary said as she gestured around the room. "I call them the Soul Source and these are my line of commanders." she pointed down the line, "This is Lucifix the sixth in command, then Bermiel, Sarcrili, and Judeius." Clary introduced them one by one making them bow in respect. "Oh and I see you have already met Caliath here." she said stopping at the end of the line. Jace raised an eyebrow "I think I'd remember meeting a pathetic demon like that before" Jace replied.

Caliath created an evil grin "_That's hardly possible if you were able to see me."_ Caliath hissed and then he disappeared into thin air showing a clear liquid figure as if to give him a little demonstration and then reappeared.

Jace's eyes narrowed "So _you_ were the invisible slime ball?" realizing in an instant.

Caliath chuckled _"I would say I'm sorry for choking you, but I enjoyed making you squeal like a bitch_." he hissed lightly. Jace bit back the urge to retaliate, although he was tempted his energy had taken a toll on him. "Let's just say you're lucky to still be alive" Jace managed to choke.

Clary clicked her fingers in the air at Caliath and he broke out of the line instantly and fetched the Mortal Sword for her. "_Master, I apologize for bringing the mundane with me, I swear it won't happen again" _Caliath shrieked as he handed Clary the sword.

"Actually I'm glad you did Caliath, after all he isn't exactly a mundane" Clary said while pointing the sword toward the hollow of Jace's throat.

"Stand up Jonathan" Clary hissed. He obeyed and stumbled to his feet making him wince at every effort. "What are you going to do―kill me?" said Jace. "Now why would I do such a thing? Besides I was beginning to think we can be a family again―like old times―what do you say?" Clary asked

"I'd say you're more of a psychotic maniac than I thought, I would rather eat dirt from the devil himself than to stand in battle with you" Jace said in an angry tone.

Clary swiped the back of her hand across Jace's face making him spit blood out of his mouth. "Don't be so rude Jonathan. That's no way to speak to your father, at the rate you're going, your wish might come sooner than you think." Clary stated. Jace stood there in pain, his shoulders needed medical attention or an _Iratze_ rune to heal the wounds and to make it worse he was losing a lot of his energy making him feel faint.

"Clary…!" Jace yelled as if to get Clary's attention and she flinched for a second making her snap out of her trance state. Her eyes held pain and sorrow "Jace, what are you doing here?" she said softly and cupped her hands on his cheek. It was sweet the way she caressed him and he fell on his knees in relief "Clary―take these chains off me before he kills you" Jace pleaded helplessly. Clary closed the gap between them as she kissed him on the cheek "I'm sorry Jace, I should've listened to you," she whispered. "Clary, there's not enough time, just get the cuffs off me" Jace pleaded. Clary gazed at him with a worried expression and then nodded. She lifted her arms raising the Mortal Sword and slammed it against the chain making a loud pang as it cut through a little bit of it; she did it again until it broke off. _"Master, what are you doing?"_ Caliath hissed.

Clary froze with the sword in the air and turned back to Caliath. "I was just―never mind" Clary shook her head and realized what she was doing and then she swiped the handle of the sword across Jace's face knocking him to the ground. "Nice try Jonathan!" Clary hissed, "But you'll have to do better than that."

"Clary….!" Jace yelled again making him cough blood out of his mouth, but she couldn't hear him anymore, she was lost in a world of Valentine's cruel intensions. The Clary he knew before was sweet, delicate and beautiful, but that part of her had vanished and controlled by her manipulative father. Jace's expression held contempt and at the same time sorrow, he fought the urge to fight back but knowing very well he will hurt Clary too. "Caliath go and get the children for me" Clary commanded instantly.

"So you're going to kill innocent children? Just to get what you want?" Jace muttered through gritted teeth as he shuffled painfully on the ground.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Downworlders are hardly worthy of being branded as _innocent_ Jonathan. They're a filthy race and a threat to mankind, didn't I teach you anything?" Clary retorted. "Anyway I'm not going to kill them exactly, more like strip them from their powers. I for one think power should only be granted to the one that deserves it and I think I've done my fair share of good deeds" she finished.

"So how do you plan on doing that? The _Angel Raziel_ won't allow it; he'll condemn you for it!" Jace protested. Clary chuckled with an evil smirk "_Raziel_ was a fool to have not listened, just like his brother _Ithuriel,_ he cursed the Nephilim race with scars of torture and gifted Downworlders with power and I refuse to state my name below his. I have a new realm of worshippers and no longer bound by an oath of the Angel's covenants'. " Clary hissed as if to state a fact.

"You won't get away with this Valentine" Jace hissed.

Clary chortled "That's where you're wrong my dear son, I have figured out a way to strip Downworlders of their powers using The Mortal Instruments, with the help of my fellow sorcerers, and of course this beautiful place I call The City of Jewels. It's a place designed to alleviate power."

"What do you mean what kind of power?" Jace asked.

Clary cocked her head to the side "Well how else do you explain the loss of energy you're experiencing? These jewels that are placed around this cave aren't here for just your amusement Jonathan. They absorb all one's energy causing you to be stripped of all your power. In a few hours or so you're be just as useless as a mundane." Clary finished.

"That's ludicrous, only the Angel Raziel has the power to do that" Jace said.

"Well now that makes two of us" Clary said thoughtfully, "all I need now is to fill the cup with the blood of the children and my task will be complete."

"What about Clary? You'll kill your only daughter for your own selfish pleasure?" Jace protested.

"Consider it to be a glorious sacrifice for her dear old dad." Clary said thoughtfully.

"What about the ring? Why did you put a controlling spell on it?" Jace asked curiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what ring?" Clary stood there confused.

"Don't give me that, you put a spell on the ring she's wearing around her neck" said Jace.

Clary held her hands toward her neck and found the Morgenstern ring attached to her, she creased her eyebrows together.

"How did she get this? I sure as hell didn't give it to her let alone put a spell on it!" Clary yelled, then she took a closer look at it again and realized something. "This is certainly not a Morgenstern ring, it's a piece of junk I wouldn't give something like this to her." Clary gazed at the shadows with an expression that showed an incredulous look on her face, her eyes expanded.

"Jonathan?" Clary asked.

"I told you my name isn't Jonathan!" Jace hissed.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Clary shrieked.

Jace heard a low chuckle coming from in the distance and a figure stood in the shadows, but he couldn't see a face "You could thank me later father," said a low voice in the shadows. It was a boy that Jace had seen before; his eyes were as black as Clary's were and he looked like a younger version of Valentine his expression showed a malice streak to it.

"Sebastian?" Jace gasped as his face came into view.

* * *

**_A/N: _**

_"Oh you have GOT to be kidding! Sebastian is back?!" Isabelle shrieked while throwing popcorn at the invisible screen._

_"Surely, I'm not that bad, am I?" Sebastian sounded from the background with a swagger attitude._

_"You have to admit, he's a total badass," Author says._

_Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Yeah...he puts the 'Ass' in badass..seriously!" _

_"He's not THAT bad...he's kinda hot," Clary admitted._

_Author shudders. "Anyway, I need someone to give the reviewers a kiss," Author asks._

_"Why don't you ask Jace...he seems to be doing alot of that lately." Clary says._

_"Perfect, here he is now...Jace I need you to kiss the reviewers,"_

_*Jace plants a kiss on everyone who reviews*  
_


	8. 8Midnight Hour

_****_

18**th**** Reviewer**

_Eighteen marks the day of my week_

_So I dedicated this chapter to {Dramafreak}_

_My story was waiting for a good review_

_Number 18 popped up, and that just happened to be you_

_I give you a token of my appreciation_

_By showing the world a special dedication_

_Xoxo Tiny_

_This is just a little chapter I decided to squeeze in for all the Izzy &Simon fans incase you thought I had forgot about them; I for one say these two are perfect for each other. _

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMI series; Cassandra Clare owns it all, although I DO own my own twisted imagination.

* * *

**City of Jewels**

**--- 8. Midnight Hour ---  
**

"Central Park? So this is your whole idea of a romantic date?" Isabelle chimed lightly as she hung off Simon's arm.

Simon glanced at her sideways with an eyebrow raised in the air.

"I thought you said this wasn't a date?" Simon teased.

"I never said that, I said it wasn't an official date, there's a difference" Isabelle stated with her nose in the air and bit her lip down to stop her from smiling.

Simon smiled back and continued to escort her through Central Park. The placid atmosphere was awfully quiet, just the sound of them pacing silently and the midnight sound of sleepless creatures.

They passed the Central Park Bridge and came to a sudden halt. He turned toward her and gazed at her expression curiously, making Isabelle slightly nervous.

"Izzy, do you trust me?" Simon asked nervously as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

Isabelle's mouth twitched up in each corner to smile.

"Of course I trust you, I'm here aren't I?" Isabelle said with confidence.

They were close enough to touch each other and even though it was dark, Isabelle could see her own reflection in his eyes. Simon wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her toward him.

"Then close your eyes," he whispered lightly.

Isabelle reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and studied his face for a few seconds then closed her eyes.

"Why am I closing my eyes?" Isabelle asked while lifting one eye open.

"It's a surprise, I promise it will be an exhilarating experience." Simon said as he winked at her. "And don't peak either!" he said as he brushed his lips on her forehead.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

"I'm ready!" Isabelle replied with excitement in her tone.

Suddenly her feet were floating in the air and her hair was flipping out of control almost as deadly as her golden whip. They were twisting rapidly in the air making her body feel as light as a feather, the wind was warm and the sound of her clothes were fluttering making her dress feel like a flag blowing in the wind.

Isabelle kept her eyes closed the whole time and she felt like she was flying.

The wind swiftly moving across her face and her heart dropped as if she had left it on the ground. Simon was gazing down at her incase she decided to open her eyes and not to mention he was admiring her beautiful features.

They were soaring through the night skies making the streets a blurry mess, Simon's speed had swallowed up the earth and in one silent movement they landed on something making them come to a halt. Gently he leaned toward her then whispered.

"Now open your eyes."

Isabelle twitched her eyes open and stared toward Simon. His eyes lit up her mood and she lowered her arms letting her eyes trickle across the view. She gasped in surprise with one hand covering her mouth as she gazed upon the midnight hour.

Her legs all of a sudden felt like jelly but Simon had her tightly in his grasp making sure she wouldn't fall. Nothing could describe the feeling she had at that moment as she was staring down on the City's sleepless beauty from the peak of The Brooklyn Bridge.

It was amazing and all so surreal.

The glow of the streetlights glistening along the water looked unbelievable, and the tiny little specks of racing cars gliding beneath them was mind blowing.

This was surely a first time experience for her and she couldn't help but think she was falling for the boy who made it all possible. Simon couldn't help but smile as he watched her take it all in.

"Oh Simon it's beautiful!" Isabelle said with a little moisture clouding her eyes as she turned back toward him.

"It's the best thing anyone has ever done for me." She said and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Well it's hardly beautiful without you standing here, and you're worth every second of it" Simon said with a crooked smile and then added.

"So, was it an exhilarating experience?" he asked. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"No" and she paused for a minute making Simon dip his head into his shoulder as if his dream had been knocked out of him.

"It was a whole lot better" Isabelle finished as she gazed up through her lashes making Simon light up once again.

Simon brushed his cold pale fingers across the contours of her cheekbones as he admired the pink color that smudged against her cheeks. Slowly he leaned in toward her brushing his lips against hers.

He was rewarded with a sudden pull of his t-shirt as Isabelle twisted her hands into it. They were locked in a passionate embrace with a stunning view beneath them. His kiss became deeper making her heart race faster, and she wrapped her arms around his neck lacing her fingers in his hair.

Simon's mouth explored her jaw-line then he made his way down her neck making her tingle with love.

In an instant, Simon caught a glimpse of her vein pulsing rapidly on the side of her neck and he got side tracked. His fangs slid out of its sheaths and he had an instant urge of thirst creep up into his throat. His eyes changed color and suddenly he was a dangerous predator.

"Kiss me" Isabelle whispered as if she were daring him to bite her.

**--- 0o0o0o0o ---  
**

The Clave was in session and everyone waited to be seated. It sounded like an echo of faint murmurs and bodies shuffling to and fro as the hall piled up with the likes of Shadowhunters all over the world and selective representatives of each Downworlder parties.

The Hall of Accords held a court hearing for the council's decision to vote for a new leader.

A few had elected Robert Lightwood to be their new leader but was over ruled by the astounding votes that were in favor of Lucian Graymark. It was remarkable how many people listened to him, even when he lost the confidence in believing in himself; still he continued to inspire many people.

I guess it was his compassionate nature and determination to see a world of Shadowhunters and Downworlder's work together and maybe that was what drew people towards him, although it was easier now, having a beautiful companion to stand by his side to encourage him.

Luke's eyes skimmed across the crowd as he wondered exactly where Jocelyn had disappeared to.

Amatis popped up next to Luke making him jump. "Lucian? Are you alright?" Amatis asked softly as she studied his anxious expression for a second.

"I'm fine, have you seen Jocelyn? I can't seem to find her" Luke said in a worried tone.

"Oh, I just saw her outside; it seemed to me like she was talking to herself." Amatis said.

Luke glared at his sister giving her an incredulous stare.

"Are you sure it was Jocelyn?" Luke asked curiously.

"Of course it was Jocelyn; I called her in just a minute ago. She should've been here by now" Amatis said as if she were sure of herself.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a minute" Luke stated and hurried toward the exit.

Maryse appeared right behind him and tapped him on the shoulder and he stopped at the foot of the exit and turned around.

"Maryse" he greeted with a subtle nod and then added "What can I do for you?" he finished.

Maryse stood there searching for an answer and then she spoke lightly "Lucian, I was wondering if you would reconsider leading the Clave and let Robert do the honors, I mean you couldn't possibly deal with leading us here if you don't exactly live here" She said in an even tone.

Luke creased his eyebrows together; he didn't know what to say to that he just froze.

"I mean I don't want to come off as impolite or harsh, but surely you can't be serious leading the Clave with your current state of Lycan-thing disease and not to mention your former alliances with Valentine." Maryse said and her eyes bored right through him like silver bullets.

Luke's eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a straight line.

"If I didn't know any better Maryse, I would say you were accusing me of being one of Valentine's spies." Luke said making his voice scarcely frigid.

"Not at all, but I don't see why anyone would trust you, you know given your situation." Maryse replied.

"And I thought we put all this tension between Nephilim and Downworlder's behind us." Luke said in a calmly matter.

"By all means, I clearly remember you being one of the circle members Maryse and I think you of all people would know what will happen if a dispute like this would break out, I would carry some kind of respect if I were you to avoid such tedious situations." Luke stated in a firm tone.

"Now if you'd excuse me, I have to be somewhere."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_"Awww that was so romantic of him, right?" Isabelle squealed as she nudged Clary in the arm._

_"Huh? I wasn't watching." Clary snapped out of her reverie._

_"I need a drink! This is sooo a chick flick!" Sebastian said as he made his way out._

_"Right behind ya!" Jace blinked and disappeared out of the door._

_"Sorry I'm late guys! I got held up with 'the band'" Simon said rushing to sit between Clary and Isabelle._

_"You haven't missed much," Author says.  
_


	9. 9Reign of Evil

Thanks heaps for all the reviews/alerts/favourites...you guys rock my socks off...

**Disclaimer: **Cassandra Clare owns everything.

* * *

**City of Jewels**

**--- 9. Reign of Evil ---  
**

Sebastian's chuckle sent an unsettling cold vibe through Jace's body as it echoed though the cave.

He thought he had killed him, but there he was standing in the shadows before him. Jace wondered if it was a silhouette of glamour deceiving his vision but then again, there had been no physical evidence of Sebastian's body recovered so it was possible.

Sebastian crept closer pacing silently, his poise almost cat-like. He happened to be wearing the exact same clothes that Jace had witnessed him in when he had killed him, well when he thought he had killed him.

A seraph blade seized on the side of his belt with the glow of the city's jewels shimmering over his pale blonde hair making it look like a colorful halo, but the expression on his face told a different story.

More menacing almost like he was the devil's advocate ready to kill anyone that got in his way and Jace just so happened to be one of them. Jace's expression however, looked agitated. disdained, regardless of the stinging pain in his shoulder.

Several tactics weighed inside his thoughts as he ruled out an escape plan, but reluctantly pushed them aside; one thing he did think out thoroughly was how he planned to wipe that annoying smirk off Sebastian's face.

"What's the matter Wayland? Cat got your tongue?" Sebastian retorted as a smirk played up in his lips.

Jace regarded him with a similar look, but rage seemed to have trumped the rest of his feelings.

He managed to bite back the exhaustion he had been enduring since landing in a place which just so happened to be sucking the life out of him. Jace's fists were clenched to his sides with dried up blood staining the sides of his temples.

Stumbling to his feet he realized Sebastian was close enough to shake his hands, but clearly that was the last thing on his mind. Jace mirrored his expression, they almost looked like brothers.

The tension between the two of them was mind-boggling, so much testosterone flying in the air as their gazes had locked them in their own little world of revenge. Hand them a gun, and it would've looked like a game of Russian roulette. Jace managed to break the ice.

"Why aren't you dead yet? I thought I killed you!" Jace muttered through gritted teeth.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and grimaced.

"More like wishful thinking my little angel brother, surely you didn't think it was _that _easy to get rid of me!" he said and then his mouth twitched askew. "And besides, I told you, you're too _weak_ to be able to defeat me Wayland! I'm stronger and we both know it!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Jace narrowed his eyes "I beg to differ" he paused making Sebastian slightly irate then added, "Your jealousy weakens you! I've seen it before hand, you're jealous. Jealous of me!" Jace said wryly.

He knew this was an exaggeration but by the looks of things he was not far off, and the way Sebastian flinched was all he needed. Jace smiled as he saw Sebastian's jaw tighten.

"Jealous?" he shrieked. "Why in the name of the devil would I be jealous of _you_?" Sebastian snapped as if he were disgusted of the thought.

"_Because_, because Valentine loves me more than you! And you can't help knowing that you'll always be second best, he's ashamed of you! He's ashamed of what kind of monster he created! Why do you think he hasn't come looking for you? Because he wanted you dead! To stay dead!" Jace exclaimed.

He was silently fuming underneath it all and part of that anger was built up with several years of hatred toward Valentine, because he knew that _he _had been jealous of _Sebastian_, not the other way around.

Jace had always carried this hole of resentment toward Sebastian, because he always knew that Valentine didn't love _him _the way that he loved his _real_ son and two years ago Jace had found out that _he _was certainly _not_ Valentine's son. Sebastian's color from his face faded to pale white.

"You don't. Know. What you're talking about Wayland!" he muttered emphasizing each word. Jace pushed his thoughts aside and kept taunting him.

"Oh yeah? Then why does he look so surprised to see you?" Jace hissed. "Shut up Wayland!" Sebastian shouted with his fist clenched to his sides.

"Make me!" Jace retorted with a smirk playing on his lips.

"SILENCE!" Clary exclaimed making their gazes flinch toward her. Clary placed her fingers on the side of her temple rubbing it in a circular motion as if she were getting a head ache and then said.

"Both of you shut up! You're both acting like spoilt little brats, I'm getting a headache" Clary said wearily.

"What is it Jonathan? You better have a good excuse for delaying my ceremony!" Clary warned.

"Are you talking to _me_ or _him?"_ Jace said dryly making Sebastian slightly annoyed.

"Who do you think little weakling? He's talking to me! You don't have any right to that name!" Sebastian finished.

Clary's face looked wistful. "I suppose it was a mistake to have named you _both_ Jonathan." Clary murmured to herself then she creased her eyebrows together as if realizing something and turned her attention to Sebastian.

"You've been alive _all_ this time? How is that possible?" asked Clary with an incredulous stare.

Sebastian stood near the altar as his eyes danced from Jace to Clary studying each of their expressions. "Anything's possible father, clearly you would know that." Sebastian stated as if to avoid elaborating on the topic.

"Don't patronize me Jonathan! Now tell me why you're here, and make it snappy!" Clary demanded.

"I thought you would be glad to see me father, at least _thank_ me." Sebastian complained as his head slung into his shoulders and for a moment both were slightly ignoring the existence of Jace's presence.

" So I should thank you? Thank you for what exactly?" Clary asked curiously.

"For bringing you back to life, even if it meant using Clary's pathetic garment." Sebastian chuckled lightly as he sized Clary's body up. The mention of Clary's name felt like a knife stabbing through Jace's heart, especially coming from Sebastian's mouth.

Clary rolled her eyes. "What do you mean? Bring me back to life? You're taking credit for resurrecting me?" Clary asked, her face looked slightly amused as if that was a ridiculous concept. Sebastian's eyes expanded realizing as if she was accusing him for lying.

"Why is that impossible for you to believe father?" Sebastian asked with a little anger fuming in his tone.

Clary ignored him and walked toward his fellow worshippers. "I don't have time for your tantrums Jonathan," she said as if to dismiss the matter and walked toward the demons.

"Caliath! Have you got what I asked of you?" Clary demanded.

The Demon's Caliath and Lucifix moved swiftly across the ground dragging the three Downworlder children by their legs. No longer were they chained up against the wall, instead they were knocked out cold and dumped right next to the altar. Jace noticed the vampire child Demetrius was lying limp on the ground with a deep slit in his throat. The first sacrifice of the ceremony. Clearly he was dead and Jace couldn't help but feel disgusted as he seen Clary filling the Mortal Cup with the child's blood.

"Clary...NO!" Jace demanded trying to get her attention.

He was tugging at his chain that was attached to his ankle hoping it will break off. Clary had once tried to cut through it, but to no avail. It did however, create a little chip into it to make it a lot easier to break. Jace stopped struggling and turned his attention toward Clary. He noticed that the more blood she drained out of the boy, the more his features discolored, almost a pale ashy blue.

"CLARY! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Jace shouted again.

But Clary continued to fill the cup up with blood, draining the vampire's life to death. When she was done filling the cup she placed it back on the altar. A ray of light shone down from the crystal dangling straight above the Mortal Cup. The cup shook a little as Clary started chanting in a language Jace couldn't understand. Her voice sounded menacing and evil almost like three other voices trailing behind her, she sounded like the devil. A drop of liquid seeped out of the crystal gem and landed in the cup turning the color of blood to a pale blue substance. It almost looked like pool water, no longer thick and bloody. Clary took the cup into her grasp and raised it toward her mouth to sip from it. Sebastian interrupted her before she could.

"Father? I've got something for you," he said as he pointed behind him.

Clary was beginning to get frustrated with Sebastian. "What?" she hissed.

A faint squirm sounded in the distance breaking the silence in the cave. Jace noticed something struggling, no it was someone. There was a body lying on the ground that looked like a woman. She was struggling behind Sebastian with a black cloth laced over her face. Her hands and feet were bound together behind her back which was covered in blood, and her dress smudged with grime and ripped to shreds. Sebastian turned his gaze toward the body and smiled.

"I brought you a present; I thought you could do with a treat." Sebastian added.

He pulled the black cloth off over her face. A shock escaped Jace's expression as he seen her face come into view. Her fiery red hair fell to the sides framing her pale features. Her expression looked stricken. The color of scarlet smudged against her cheeks and her emerald eyes filled with tears. She had a silver tape across her mouth and she was staring right toward Jace. He noticed that her eyes were screaming help.

Clary cocked her head to the side in interest toward Sebastian. "You brought _Jocelyn_? What would I need from her?" Clary asked, her face a little thoughtful as her fingers drummed on the neck of the cup.

Sebastian created an evil smirk. "I thought you could do the honors of killing the unfaithful bitch!" Sebastian retorted.

**--- 0o0o0o0o0o ---  
**

Luke rushed back into the Hall of Accords in panic as he pushed his way through the crowd heading toward the Dais. Worry and angst clouding his thoughts as he realized Jocelyn was missing.

Shadowhunter's and Downworlder's reluctantly moved out of his way with bemused expressions on their faces. By the looks of things, people started noticing the panic that was building up in the air. Luke felt a hand on his arm making him come to an abrupt halt. He twisted around to see who it was. It was Amatis.

"Lucian? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Amatis asked curiously. Luke hesitated and then spoke with a slight hint of panic.

"No Amatis, I can't find Jocelyn, I have this feeling that she's in trouble, and she's silently screaming for help" Luke finished.

Amatis's expression contorted into a incredulous stare. "Are you sure? I mean, I thought she was fine, she seemed fine a few minutes ago."

"I can't explain it; I just know there's something wrong, Jocelyn will never have disappeared so suddenly, it's just not like her." Luke stated with a worried expression on his face.

"I agree, but what do you suggest we do?" Amatis asked.

"I'll inform everyone and send out a search party to go looking for her, meanwhile you round up all the parents and tell them to keep a safe guard on their children."

Amatis nodded and disappeared as he made his way up to the Dais. He tried to get everyone's attention by clearing his throat, but no one seemed to listen.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Luke asked in the midst of the murmurs. He was rewarded with multiple stares and confused expressions as the Hall fell silent to listen to their new leader. Luke gestured for them to take a seat.

"Thank you, I appreciate each and every one of you for trusting my judgments and for allowing me to become your new leader, but there's a slight problem at the moment." Luke hesitated and then added,

"I have discovered that my wife Jocelyn is nowhere to be seen, and I was wondering if anyone has any information to her whereabouts." Luke stated.

His eyes trickled across the crowd in front of him. A few moments later a familiar woman stood up from her seat. She must have been hiding in the shadows because nobody was aware of her presence. Her hair flowering out like scarlet silk clearly emphasizing her pale features and a green velvet gown that accentuated her slender figure. It was The Seelie Queen. Luke noticed her and pointed her out, making all heads turn toward her.

"My lady? What brings you here?" Luke asked curiously.

The Seelie Queen smiled. "I ask for a favor from you Lucian," she stated as if she would take no for an answer, "and of course I will grant you with a favor in return." The Queen paused tilting her head as if she were thinking and then added. "Say, like finding Jocelyn?"

Luke narrowed his eyes and studied her for a second. His face looked a little wistful.

"And you would know exactly where to find her?" She nodded.

Luke knew how cunning and cruel the Fairfolk could be, but he had no choice. He hesitated a bit and then added.

"What did you have in mind?" Luke said warily.

The Queens mouth twitched up in the corners to smile. "I admire your wise decision. I would like to make a trade. I hear you have kept one of my children hostage. You give me her, and I will lead you to Jocelyn."

Luke creased his eyebrows in bewilderment. He thought she had lost her mind, he didn't know what she was talking about. Luke opened his mouth ready to protest but the Queen gestured her hand up as if to shut him up.

"I trust that you will bring her back in one piece, and of course Jocelyn will be taken care of" she finished and then sat back down as if to dismiss the matter.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_"Ugh! That queen is such a bitch!" Isabelle shrieked._

_"Yeah, I agree..." Simon said._

_"Guys I'm going to be sick!" Clary groaned and rushed out of the room._

_"What's up with her?" Simon asked worryingly._

_"Jace kissed Aline, and the reviewers too..." Isabelle stated with disgust._

_"Whoa that's GOT to burn!" Simon admitted. "Although I dig him for kissing the reviewers." he added thoughtfully.  
_

_"Don't say it Simon, or else we'll have TWO damsels in distress!" Author warned.  
_


	10. 10Falling For You

Okay this chapter is an extended version starring IzzyXSimon...I promise that my story will start to unravel and all the bits and pieces that have been hidden in my weird secluded mind will make sense lol so stay tuned because the next few chapters have all the action sequences in them. Keep in mind I continuously need feedback just to keep me going....and thanx for the reviews/alerts/favorites..

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to keep repeating myself? I do NOT own anything.

**

* * *

**

**City of Jewels**

**--- 10. Falling for you ---  
**

Gently Simon's fangs brushed against her neck making Isabelle shiver with lust. She wanted it, wanted him to kiss her, to fill her body with complete and utter bliss. Simon gazed up slightly admiring her reaction.

"Kiss me" she begged in a shaky whisper.

Slowly he dipped her head to the side to get a good look at her neck. He ran his pale thumb down the line of her vein making circular motions over it. A little groan escaped Isabelle's mouth as he leaned in to kiss her. Unfortunately that's exactly what it was, a kiss. An innocent butterfly kiss making Isabelle's eyes flutter open. He smiled up at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Izzy? you really think I will turn you into a monster?" Simon said, then chuckled lightly as if it was a stupid question to ask.

Isabelle suddenly felt just as stupid. Her hands still wrapped around his neck as they stood on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. Disappointment shot through her dark eyes and her mood suddenly dropped below average, Simon noticed and arched his eyebrow.

"Trust me, you don't want this life Izzy, you won't like it" Simon stated as a matter of fact.

"How do you know what I want?" Isabelle protested, she knew how desperate she must have sounded, but in the heat of the moment she felt like anything was possible. Simon cupped his fingers under her chin to force her to look up at him.

"Izzy, I know _you_. And this is the last thing that you want. Think of your parents, your family. What it will do to them. What it will do to me" he finished emphasizing that last statement.

"I know that, I just thought that if you made me one of _you,"_ she gestured at his chest, "then that way, we could spend our whole lives together and you wouldn't have to spend it alone...you'll have me." Isabelle said in a saddened tone.

Simon was taken aback, that was exactly what he had feared since he had been turned into a vampire. How lonely he would be for eternity with no companion to share it with, forever locked in a 17 year old body and never having the glory of living out his adult experiences. His look contorted into an impassive one as he thought of it.

"Simon?" Isabelle sang lightly, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Hmm?" Simon grunted.

"I love you." Isabelle blurted in the spare of the moment.

Simon's eyes done a double take, as if he didn't hear quite right. Which is uncharacteristically impossible coming from him; with his vampire senses.

_Say something you idiot _he thought to himself, but what could he say? 'I'm not ready for that kind of relationship yet' or 'It's not you, it's me' speech? Sure he could be happy and excited that someone other than his family loves him back and certainly coming from a dark angel goddess like Isabelle.

But when he imagined those three toxic words coming out of his lovers mouth, she had wicked red hair and an irresistible bad temper, if that's even possible describing as irresistible, but that's what made Clary unique and strong.

Simon somehow looked dumbstruck, because this obviously took him off guard. Isabelle smiled at his reaction. His lips parted making his jaw slightly drop but before he could whisper a word out of his mouth Isabelle slammed her finger over his lips to stop him.

"Hold that thought," she said instantly.

"I don't care if you don't say it back, or whatever you may say about that, but honestly," she ran her finger over his lips absently,

"I do love you Simon and yeah that did take a lot of me to say, but I hope that someday...that someday this whole obsession you have over Clary will surpass, and by a miracle you just so happen to get over her."

Isabelle paused for a moment looking deep in his eyes and then added. "Then I'll be here, waiting. Even if I have to wait for eternity, I'll wait." She finished

Simon flinched as she mentioned Clary's name.

He was speechless. Caught by surprise yet again, because Isabelle knew exactly what he was thinking as if it was written all over his face. They both stood together wrapped up in each others arms in a comfortable silence.

Flashing lights from cars sped by beneath them, City street lights glistening making the water a mesmerizing hue and that strange asphalt smell lingered in the breezy air.

The wind started to pick up a little making Isabelle's dark hair whip around once more. Simon thought this was the perfect moment to tell her how much that meant to him, that Isabelle out of all people would understand, understand him at least.

"Izzy?" Simon said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

Simon shook his head. "Nothing" he said and leaned in to kiss her one more time.

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders and met her lips with his. Simon could feel her racing heart beat against his chest as if it was his own, their kiss become deeper, more hungry to do more, but having sex on top of the Brooklyn bridge would be a huge challenge, even for them two. Simon smiled inwardly at the thought of it. A moments later she reluctantly pulled away and studied him for a second.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he regarded her curiously.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Isabelle chimed lightly.

"And..." Simon asked hesitantly as if he didn't like the words that will follow.

Isabelle had a smirk on her face. "And I was wondering," she said as she tilted her head in thought. "Where did you say you were taking me for our 'official date'?" she finally asked as she batted her eyelashes up to him.

Simon laughed "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, this was our 'non-official date' right?" Simon said with a crooked smile.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully, he chuckled and rubbed his arm mockingly as if it hurt him.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well...I could always cook you my famous soup?" Isabelle suggested.

Simon cringed a bit and arched an eyebrow.

Isabelle chuckled "Relax I was kidding...I don't know, why don't we just go to Taki's, I'm starved"

"Taki's? So that's where I had to take you just to get you to like me? Why didn't I think of that? I would've expected a fine and elegant restaurant you would've preferred, but cheaper seems to be the best option if I don't say so myself, although I think they're in the middle of renovations." He added thoughtfully.

"_Simon_, I'm not that much of a snob when it comes to dating boys, I like it when men don't have to scrounge in the their wallets just to show me a good time, and judging by what you just showed me. Well, I guess love really proves that it doesn't cost a thing." Isabelle smiled as if her statement meant a lot. Simon seemed momentarily amused.

"I have no idea what you just said," he shrugged his shoulders, "but I'll go with it...and I don't really mind spending my money on you, like I said you're worth it, even if it means spending my last dime." Simon stated as he patted the side of his pockets where he kept his wallet. He realized in an instant that his wallet was not in there. His eyebrows furrowed and he searched his back pockets of his jeans.

"Speaking of money, I think I've lost my wallet" Simon said as if he was talking to himself.

"How convenient, well we just have to settle with my soup then." Isabelle said a little too excited.

By the looks on Simon's face he clearly didn't want to resolve to her 'experimental' cooking recipes."I think I have a fair idea where I might have lost it, quick stop to Clary's apartment and we'll go wherever you please" Simon stated and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and whispered. "I'll even let you lead next time,"

Isabelle rolled her eyes "You know very well, that I always lead." He chuckled lightly.

"So what's it gonna be? You can either be Lois Lane or wonder woman" Simon said as a smirk played up in his lips.

"How romantic, my own real life superman" Isabelle faked a dramatic gesture with her hands on her heart.

"Lois Lane it is!" Simon stated and swooped her legs up into his arms. Isabelle giggled like a little school girl.

In one silent movement they were drifting through the blurry night skies, twisting throughout the streets of Brooklyn with the glow of moonlight casting an eerie hue over their faces.

A brief moment had passed and they came to an abrupt halt right in front of Clary's apartment. Simon gently dropped her legs so they were grounded and headed toward the entrance with his hand wrapped around her waist.

They both were alarmed by the slight creak of the door. Somebody had left it opened.

Isabelle suddenly in alert mode, crept toward the entrance with Simon right beside her. They peered into the half opened door and heard whispers coming from inside but it was too dark to see anybody. Listening closely Isabelle realized they had stumbled into an intense quarrel, a voice spoke with a hint of panic.

"I don't know where it is, I just checked on it a while ago and it was gone!" A lady said with a slight hiss of an accent.

"What do you mean gone? I thought you said it was secured and safe?" The other voice said firmly. Isabelle creased her eyebrows together because she knew that voice as if it was glued to her ears, but instantly shook it off as impossible.

"Yes, I said that, but then I had a visitor and I got distracted." Said the lady with an accent

"Distracted! I told you we couldn't afford to have any interruptions, because well, we all know what will happen if there was a slight mix up!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

A brief moment of silence fell between the two and then they started up again.

"You said you had a visitor? Who?" The other voice hissed.

"Jocelyn's daughter, Clary. She was looking for Aline, so I invited her in....I thought she would have information about what she saw, so I searched for an address and I was pointed here."

"Clary? What was she doing in Idris? Ugh! never mind I'll just have to clean up your mess!"

"I'm sorry Inquisitor Maryse, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Isabelle gasped in surprise as she heard her moms name in the midst of the conversation. Simon placed his hand over her mouth to silence her squeals.

"I'll see you back in Idris Elodie, I'll be checking on The Mortal Cup while I'm gone, meanwhile you better hope that Clary knows where Maellaertach is!" Maryse said firmly.

High heels stomped toward the door and Simon grabbed Isabelle who was clearly in shock and pulled her to the side of the apartment to hide in the shadows. Maryse stormed off toward a black Mercedes Benz and disappeared into the darkness while the other lady left in the opposite direction on foot, and then hopped into a cab.

Isabelle and Simon exchanged looks with astonishment as they tried to understand what just happened.

Simon took this chance to search Clary's apartment for his wallet and any clues to why both Maryse Lightwood and Elodie Penhallow were debating in Clary's apartment.

Isabelle still in shock stayed where she was but Simon grabbed her wrist and she reluctantly followed behind him. Simon's vampire eyes scanned the apartment cautiously to see if there was anyone else left in there. Isabelle flicked the light on because unfortunately she didn't have night vision eyes like he did and she didn't have her witch light on her.

Simon's eyes adjusted to the light and they looked around the ivory colored loft.

Clary's dining suite was flipped up and scattered across the room, her bed sheets strewn everywhere with clothes draping over the foot of her bed. Simon was shocked that her apartment was a total mess, obviously something Clary wasn't capable of making even if she was in a rush.

"What the hell happened in here? It's like a tornado hit badly in here." Isabelle yelled, her eyes beamed with an incredulous stare as she studied the mess before her, her look contorted into a grimace. "Ugh! seriously Clary, it wouldn't help to pick up after yourself!" Isabelle muttered as if Clary was in the room, clearly she was not.

"I have a feeling that this was not done by Clary." Simon interrupted and then pointed toward the stained wooden floor boards

"Well not the mess part, but I wouldn't put it past her to have done that on the floor." Isabelle followed to where he was pointing and rested her eyes on the strange pale image that was carved into the floor.

She made her way towards it and she knelt down beside it, brushing her fingers over the patterns.

"It's a rune right? Something Clary done?" Simon asked curiously.

Isabelle shook her head. "It's more than just a rune, it's almost, Demonic." She paused and then continued to study it thoroughly. "It's Demonic in the sense that no-one...even someone like Clary would ever think of creating. And why would she? This rune is impossible to have thought of." She cocked her head to the side creasing her eyebrows together.

"In fact I read about these runes when I was reading about Shadowhunter mythology...the patterns were similar to these ones, actually almost identical to these ones."

Simon stood there trying to come to terms with all this Shadowhunter nonsense, his expression bemused. "I don't know what surprises me more...you _reading_ something, or you actually _learned_ this from reading something." Simon said in a little teasing tone.

Isabelle ignored his attempt to humor her. "I'm serious, I think Clary's gone way beyond normal if she did create this." Isabelle's face looked a little wistful as she stared absently at the floor. In a brief second her head jerked up in surprise, eyes wide and dark as she realized something.

"No,it can't be!"

"What can't be? What is it Izzy?" Simon asked as he sensed her panic.

Isabelle gasped. "The book...the book said that using runes like these is like performing a seance. Our ancestors believed that when a loved one dies, they are momentarily tied to the living realm for such reasons unknown, but it was impossible for them to communicate with them. So, instead of using a Ouija board, which I hardly think that even they did not believe would even work, they created a rune like this....and in return these so called 'spirits' will forever be bound to their leader in slavery."

Simon stood there trying to absorb all this information. "I'm confused, you mean to tell me that Clary just summoned a room full of warrior ghosts in order to have a chat!"

_"No,_ I mean Clary may have summoned a spirit _against_ her will, and maybe more spirits 'accidentally' escaped. And judging by the multiple circles woven into this rune, that's exactly what had happened...and I have a fair idea who could be behind it." Isabelle finished.

He sighed. "Is this the part when we mention his name? It's Valentine right? She summoned Valentine?"

"No, Yes, Maybe...I don't know." Isabelle replied as if she too were confused at what she had just said.

Simon threw his hands up in exasperation."Great! That explains a lot, so what do we do now?"

"We call Magnus."

Isabelle searched for a pen and paper in order to send a fire message to Magnus. It read.

_Need you Magnus, it's a matter of life and death!_

_xoxo Izzy_

Isabelle lit the message up and in a blink of an eye, it disintegrated completely falling to the floor.

A moments later Magnus entered the apartment in a graceful manner. His hair was a striking color blue with a sequined headband to keep his spikes tamed. His eyes lined with glitter and lipstick that even he could pull off smudged against his lips. His deep blue designer jacket he wore was covered in all sorts of glitter, which even for him looked a little subtle. Although his blatant rainbow colored pants made up for it.

Alec following right behind him looked more simplistic in the sense that his dress-code almost looked as bland and boring as his expression with all the black he wore, but with the look of lust and happiness that Magnus seemed to have when he's around him shows that even he didn't care too much of what his partner looked like or how he chose to dress.

Magnus seemed to be mumbling something on the lines of "It's always a matter of life and death with you nephilim."

"Alec!" Isabelle lit up as she saw her older brother enter the room, she ran in to his arms as if she hadn't seen him for years.

"Izzy? What's the matter?" Alec asked in his big brother voice, but Isabelle didn't want to talk she just gripped on to him like a little girl searching for comfort.

"It's mom, she...she." Isabelle was shaking while tears soaked his jacket.

"Mom? Is something happened to her?" Alec looked concerned but Isabelle couldn't seem to get it out of her system instead Simon spoke up for her.

"Ah, yeah, about your mom. We kinda heard someone call her 'Inquisitor Maryse'" Simon said nervously.

"What!" Alec exclaimed "You must have heard wrong vamp-boy because my mother is _not_ a crazy Inquisitor."

Isabelle sniffed a little lightly and pulled her face out of Alec's shirt. "It's true, she is. I heard her and Mrs Penhallow arguing over something they had supposedly lost, and then that's when she called her Inquisitor Maryse."

"That's ridiculous!" Alex exclaimed and then turned his gaze toward Magnus as if to plead for him to agree.

"I don't see how life and death are at stake here, but it seems to me like you have a family dispute to rekon with, so I'm clearly staying out of this."

"W-wait! We need you to tell us why Clary would want to summon 'spirits'" Isabelle stated as she pointed to the floor.

Magnus followed and his gaze was fixed on the pattern. Tilting his head to the side he said. "Whoa! Now that's something!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_"What is mommy Maryse up to?" Isabelle asks..._

_"You'll just have to wait and see folks!" Simon replies and then chuckles a low menacing laugh in the background.._

_"Simon? that laugh is sooo annoying." Author says...._

_Simon clears his throat "Whatever, so is your stupid story." Simon retorted as his lips form a line..._


	11. 11Good Riddance

_**A/N: **__Yay I finished this freaking chapter. Sorry it took so long, but my old PC had more Trojans than the pharmacy so I advise people to have protection; no glove no love I'd say…And now my PC is crashed :( luckily I had my drafts backed up__ stupid viruses!! Anyway all is good now, I bought me a laptop __ and I personally didn't plan on writing over ten chapters because I thought it would be too long and boring, but I did…..so there :P and I thank everyone for being patient, I hope I didn't lose your interest!! I'll make it up to you all with milk and cookies __ well have fun reading!!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't know why I keep writing this, I think it's a habit of mine now, but I still don't own anything Cassandra Clare owns it all.

* * *

**City of Jewels**

**--- 11. Good Riddance ---  
**

Several black demons huddled in a circle just a few feet away from the altar and Clary happened to be centered in the middle of them. It looked as if she was laying out a grand plan for the latter of the ceremony.

Jace couldn't help but wonder why Clary kept rubbing her forehead. She looked like she continuously had a headache. Maybe it was the results of having an evil father like Valentine take possession over her, but still it was enough to obtain Jace's fear for her.

He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from Clary and rested them on the Downworlder children that lay unconscious in front of the altar.

A small pang of regret ran through Jace's body as his eyes rested on the little fey child, Skye. It seemed like just a few minutes ago that Jace had once promised her that everything was going to be alright, because he was sure that he was going to save the day and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

It was a promise that he knew was dangerous to make, but he wanted so bad for her to stop crying, and now he felt guilty that he couldn't save her.

At least the rising of her chest had reassured him that she was still alive, it was just a matter of time before she was dead. He looked away and rested his eyes on the wolf boy Darius. He noticed that he looked somewhat different and he furrowed his eyebrows to study him.

His body seemed to have changed as if he was morphing into his wolf-like body. Darius's face had more hair on it and his body was bigger, but all Jace was hoping of at that moment was that time was on his side. He had to do something.

Jace happened to be lying against the marble wall going in and out of consciousness. His energy was slowly seeping out of his body and his breathing grew ragged as he fought to keep his eyes open.

He watched Sebastian's hands continuously swipe against Jocelyn's face, plastering her with cuts and bruises while blood smeared around her lips.

It was complete torture what he was doing to her and it was a shock that she managed to stay conscious, but Jace was powerless to do anything. He shook his head to try stay awake and snap out of his dazed state but sleep tried its hardest to pull him under. Jocelyn's muffled whimpers jolted him out of his reverie and he fought the urge to speak.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Or are you too much of a coward to fight someone stronger than you? " Jace managed to choke; his voice sounded a little raspy due to the lack of fluids and his eyelids were straining to stay open. Sebastian glowered back at him, clearly filled with anger but instead he chuckled.

"What, you mean someone like you? You're hardly a challenge for me Wayland, so I won't waste my time." Sebastian retorted as his fist slammed against Jocelyn's face once more.

"Yet, you continue to beat your defenseless mother? Just proves how much of a coward you really are. I'd call you a monster too if I were her." Jace taunted in an attempt to stare him away from torturing Jocelyn.

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Sebastian yelled.

Jace was smirking now; eager to egg him on further. "Why? It's the truth isn't it?" Jace said in a taunting voice and then added, "Your father hates you, your mother disowned you, and not to mention a sister who despises you." He said as he counted them out with his fingers and then chuckled, "and I thought I had problems." He finished.

Clary strolled over toward them and intervened in their conversation.

"What are you two fighting over this time?" Clary asked in a voice that said she didn't care for an answer.

"I swear, you two could be so annoying sometimes." Clary added.

Jace's attention shot up as he saw her approach beside him. "Clary, wake up I need you!" Jace said in a weary voice begging for her to snap out of it. He thought he might as well give it a shot seeming as though he was going to die soon anyway. Clary flinched a little and her hands rubbed the side of her temples again.

"Shut up Jonathan, I need you to be quiet." Clary demanded.

"Clary, _please I need you." _Jace pleaded but this time he sounded desperate.

Clary flinched again and fixed her gaze on Jace, her eyes cast a shadow over them and it looked like they formed some sort of sincerity in them. She tilted her head in thought and studied Jace for a second. Pain shot through her gaze as she realized Jace was chained to the wall and her heart dropped.

He noticed the instant change in her expression and he immediately knew it was Clary, _his_ Clary.

"Clary is that y―" Jace tried to say and was cut off as she raced toward him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She practically nearly bowled him over.

"Jace, oh Jace, are you okay?" Clary said out of panic and tightened her hold around him. Jace winced a little as she accidentally hurt his shoulder, but he instantly shook it off at that moment, because he finally had Clary and that was all that mattered.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Clary whispered against his ear.

"Don't worry about me; I'm just glad you're still okay." Jace said in his angelic voice as he wrapped one arm around her.

"I missed you _so _much!" Clary cried.

"I know I missed you too." Jace whispered and kissed her on her shoulder.

Jace held her there for what seemed like forever.

It was as if the world had stopped spinning and all that had existed was Jace and Clary, just the two who seemed to always fit together like two halves of a whole.

Jace kept stroking her hair whispering soothing words into her hair as if he couldn't help it. It almost sounded like a sweet soft lullaby and Clary bit back the urge to cry. She knew that this was by far off from being over, but being wrapped up in Jace's arms felt safe, warm and comfortable and she wished that they could stay like that forever.

He looked over her shoulder and Sebastian seemed to be occupied with something so he had a little more time to kill. As much as he didn't want to break up this perfect moment, he pulled back so that Clary's face was right in front of him with both hands cupped around her cheeks.

"Clary, how long can you keep Valentine out of your head?" Jace asked in a voice that was a little over a whisper.

"I don't know, not that long I guess." Clary said matching her voice with his. "Why?"

Jace rubbed his thumbs absently across her cheeks. "I need you to distract Sebastian for me and keep Valentine out of reach for a little while longer, can you do that for me?" He asked with so much love in his eyes.

Clary nodded. "I'll try," she whispered back.

"You'll have to make Sebastian believe you are still Valentine too."

"Okay," Clary hesitantly agreed, "but how are you going to know it's really me, and not Valentine?" She asked worryingly.

Jace smiled. "I know _you_." He hugged her once more and kissed her on the cheek. "That's all that matters."

"Father, what are you doing?" Sebastian demanded breaking the silence.

Clary reluctantly broke apart from Jace's arms and stared off toward Sebastian. Clary felt nervous, especially because of the way Sebastian stared at her.

She looked back at Jace with pleading eyes, ones that said _I can't do this, _but Jace just gave her a subtle nod of encouragement. Her eyes fell on Jocelyn, her helpless, defenseless mother and her heart dropped seeing her like that. She hoped that her mother would manage to fight through the pain and horror for a little while longer until she found out a way to end it all. It took her all of her self-control to stop from running over to her mother, but knowing Sebastian would kill her, she instantly dismissed the idea.

"Are you okay father? You don't look so good." Sebastian asked curiously.

Clary pulled her eyes from Jocelyn's and rested them on Sebastian. A thick hint of anger boiled up in side her as she glared at him.

"Shut up Seb―Jonathan, just shut up!" Clary yelled and she hoped that Sebastian didn't catch her out on her slight mix up.

"I want you to stop! Stop this brutality. You're hurting her!" Clary demanded as she tried to seem powerful and scary in hopes of sounding like Valentine.

His eyes expanded. "But, you just said that I could have my way with her father, so that's what I'm doing." Sebastian protested as his eyebrows met into a frown.

"I know, and now I want you to stop!" Clary ordered as her eyes shot daggers toward him.

He muttered something incoherently then he spoke slightly annoyed. "Fine! But you're making a big mistake; she deserves to die! Just like the rest of them." Sebastian retorted and released his grip from her fiery red hair.

A tinge of heart ache jolted through Clary's body as he heard Sebastian talk like that about her mother, _their_ mother. She wanted so badly to strangle him and put him out of his misery, but that was impossible. Instead, she said. "Just do what I say J-Jonathan, I don't want any back chat from you!" _Back chat? Where the hell did that come from? _She thought to herself.

"I was just saying t―." Sebastian was cut off mid-sentenced.

"Not another word Jonathan, I mean it!" Clary warned remembering how to use her mother's tone when Jocelyn used to lecture her about her constant nagging to go to Pandemonium. She actually felt like an adult at that moment. She was this much away from telling Sebastian to go to his room.

Clary smiled inwardly as she watched Sebastian's face lower to the ground in defeat. It was different for her to see a vulnerable side of him—even if it was just a little.

It was kind of comforting in a way that even a person like Sebastian was capable of respecting someone other than his self, even if it was just for his father. It made him that much human, and maybe he did have a hint of humanity left in his tainted black soul, but witnessing it beforehand, was weird. "I'm sorry father." Sebastian apologized.

Jace took this moment to tug at his chain. The light chip that Clary had cut through earlier was slowly peeling away. He continuously pulled at the chain in hopes of it breaking free. It felt like he suddenly had some strong kind of strength conjured up in his body as he tugged at it, maybe it was the thought of Clary's presence that motivated him that much more to break free.

_Come on you stupid thing, break already _he thought.

Suddenly a loud clang sounded from his chain as it finally gave way, and all eyes fell on him, Sebastian's in particular. _Shit, so much for being inconspicuous._

Jace thought and in a split of a second Jace dashed toward the altar with his eyes on The Mortal Sword. The broken chain linked to his ankle dragged behind him and he skidded to a halt. He gripped his long pale fingers around Mallaertach and seized it in the air ready to strike Sebastian with it. It was heavier than Jace had expected it to be; due to his dislocated shoulder, but instantly shrugged the pain off. His eyes glowered at Sebastian with bloodlust.

"I'm going to send you back to the hell pit, once and for all big brother!" Jace muttered and lunged in toward Sebastian slashing his sword across his chest, but Sebastian was too fast and dodged the attack. Sebastian instantly had his sword out of its sheath now, ready to strike back.

"I couldn't agree more, because I'll be bringing you with me!" Sebastian replied and with that he named his angel blade and the glow of it cut through the air toward Jace, but Jace blocked it with grace.

Sebastian snarled low in his throat knowing that he missed and it made him that much more furious. A malicious chuckle escaped from Jace's mouth as Mallaertach came crashing down toward Sebastian.

It cut through the thread of his sleeve and sliced a bit of his flesh—making Sebastian fume with rage, but Jace just smiled in triumph. A brief moment had passed and both of their swords slammed against each other simultaneously making a loud clanging noise as metal met with metal.

Their swords swiftly moving at a speed that could be easily mistaken for wind with how fast they swung them.

It would've looked like a big blurry mess. Jace swung a right hook into his face and Sebastian staggered back from the blow. He shook it off and then his leg went flying into a round house kick and kissed the side of Jace's face. Blood flew from Jace's mouth as direct contact of Sebastian's black solid boots slightly phased his vision.

They fought each other with the same intensions of wanting to kill the other. It was a matter of who could accomplish it first.

Clary stood there slightly admiring both of their moves. They were closely matched; one was just as fast as the other.

It was interesting to her in a way that she wished she could sketch them right then and there; she mentally sketched out a replica of the two; picturing Sebastian as a dark angel with black wings shaded around him like the few drawings she already had of him, with blood seeping from the side of his mouth; while she pictured Jace as a delicate white angel, feathers sprawling out to his sides with a halo shining at the top of his head. It was a sketch that she was dying to draw.

A loud shriek came from the other side of the cave and a huge army of Demons started swooping around the cave.

It almost looked like a herd of bats skimming above their heads and Jace and Sebastian stopped fighting in order to protect their selves from the peasants.

Sebastian scowled and they both looked at each Demon in annoyance, it was more of a distraction than anything. Jace looked up and realized that the Demons were headed their way so he swiped his sword across the first demon he could strike at. Sebastian done the same and in a brief second both of them were back to back fighting off the demons.

At that given moment it would have looked like both were working as a team. One by one the demons vanquished and black ichors splattered everywhere leaving trails and smudges of black ink on the concrete walls.

Clary ran toward Jocelyn in the midst of the chaos trying to avoid the herd of demons, she was clueless to why the demons hadn't attacked her yet, but she had to go defend her mother. As soon as she was near her she ran into her arms. Carefully she cut the links off her hands with her stele that she had retrieved from her duffel bag and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Mom, are you okay." Clary said complete with concern.

Jocelyn nodded as she rubbed the blisters around her wrists and wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace. "Clary, oh thank God you're okay." Jocelyn said full of relief.

"I'm okay mom…but I don't know for how long." Clary pulled back to study her mother's face and she gasped in surprise; tears started to well up in Clary's eyes as she studied the wounds that Sebastian had plastered her with. She touched her mother's swollen cheeks and she couldn't help but feel a mixture of pain to see her face so battered and furious toward the culprit who put it there.

"Mom I'm sorry…this is my entire fault I…" Clary whispered.

"Oh sweetheart…no one is blaming you, don't you ever think like that you hear me? None of this is your fault." She reassured her.

"But if it wasn't for me, then you would've been safe, everyone would've been safe." She cried and most of it was true, after all Clary was the reason why any of them were in Idris, if it wasn't for her selfish reasons everyone would've been safe.

"Come here…" Jocelyn said and pulled Clary against her chest allowing her tears to stream down her face. There was nothing in the world that could describe the comfort of a mother's sweet caress or even the way her mother's warmth radiated off of her as she cradled her only daughter. It was as if she was rocking her to sleep. In that brief moment, Clary felt like she was home.

Clary flipped her stele absently and then pulled back from her mother's embrace. She held out her stele and slowly carved an _Iratze _rune over her mother's wounds. Slowly one by one, Jocelyn's wounds had faded and a pale white scar shimmered on the side of her face.

Jocelyn smiled "Thank you." She said and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_"Hey you okay?" Isabelle asked as Clary came into the room._

_"Yeah, just needed some air," Clary lied._

_"Oh, your mom and Luke are here too.." Simon said pointing to the seats a couple of rows behind him._

_Clary turned to see Luke and her mom waving frantically._

_"I called them, I thought we could do with some help." Author says._

_"Help for what exactly?" Clary asks._

_"For more people to review silly, we don't have Jace with us, so they'll have to do." Author says.  
_


	12. 12To The Rescue

_**A/N:**__ Okay so I thought it was about time I owe you guys a special dedication especially to my faithful reviewers. I THANK these awesome people who have taken the time out of their busy life to review my story in the last couple of months!!!! If I miss out anybody then I'll mention you in the next…just make sure to review so I remember…So a huge thanks to these people!!! These guys totally rock my socks off!!!_

_Leopardeyes...Burning.....xLILvoodoochildx...Madame-Bovary-was-framed...Mommymac0508...Ugliesfan...Midnight SkyAurora...Dramafreak07...Sierra9606...BoulderGirl1059...Diina...Writegirl94...TheLlamasWillTakeOverTheWorld_

_Oh and the many people who cant be bothered to sign in lol thanks for being bothered to review ;)_

**Disclaimer: **Cassandra Clare owns all rights to TMI and all its characters. NO Copyright Infringement Intended. Just for fun and Fan-fic purpose only!!

* * *

**City of Jewels**

**--- 12. To The Rescue ---  
**

"So you mean to say it's actually a _demons_ portal…? And what the hell is The Lost City?" Isabelle asked as she wiped the tears with her sleeve and pushed the subject of her mother's secret aside.

Magnus happened to be occupied. He thought he should entertain himself by decorating Clary's apartment. So with an instant snap of his fingers, Clary's apartment seemed to have transformed into a decent looking loft, not to mention a glittered frame holding a photo of Magnus and Chairman Meow dangling above the mantle piece.

He turned toward Isabelle with a satisfied expression and then nodded.

"It's the secret realm to the demons dimension." Magnus continued.

"The City of Jewels if I remember correctly." He said and made his way toward Clary's bed then slumped himself down sprawling his tall frame across the bed with his hands behind his head. He thought he may as well make himself comfortable. He carried on with his commentary.

"I've only heard of it once in my lifetime. An old tale my mother used to tell me, but it houses the most sacred jewels of Lake Lyn. Some of which are more powerful than others, but when stolen from the waters, they become energy magnets." He shrugged. "I can't remember the whole story, but I know it's impossible to get in; you have to be invited to get in there." Magnus finished while straightening up the photo on the wall with another click of his fingers.

Simon was momentarily amused while he watched Magnus with complete puzzlement, but he refused to ask why Magnus put a photo of himself up in Clary's apartment. He was just happy to see that her apartment was clean.

"I didn't know you had a mom." Alec zoned in on the conversation. His face made a big question mark toward Magnus, and then he sat down at the foot of the bed. Magnus grinned. "Neither did, I at the time." He winked at him earning him an eye roll from Alec.

Simon threw his hands up in exasperation. "Great, so where the hell do you suppose we get VIP tickets to the underworld of doom?" Simon asked as he dumped himself down on to the sofa. Isabelle followed in suit to comfort him.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You play too many video games my idiot friend…you're looking at the VIP man himself…me!" He jerked his thumb toward his chest. "I could get us in there no sweat." He said proudly.

"Oh yeah? And how do you intend on doing that? A click of a finger and we're there?" Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Even I know that's impossible, even for a warlock." Izzy said jumping to Simon's defense.

He just shook his head in disapproval. "Ugh! You children are so naïve sometimes…haven't you been paying attention lately? Or are you two lost in that love-coat you wear everyday? Incase you have forgotten. I am part Demon myself…so I guess you can say I'll be the guest of honor." He said grinning mischievously and then his eyes danced up and down Simon and Isabelle. "You guys can be my annoying tag-along's that have nothing better to do but _tag-along_." He stated as if they bored fungus out of their clothes. Simon narrowed his eyes, "Oh we'll tag along alright." He said as a voice of come-back, but knew it was lame the second he said it.

Alec nudged him in the arm making Magnus grin with triumph. "Not including you my snookem pie, you'll be my partner in crime of course; all _you_ have to do is look pretty for me, the rest I'm sure I can take care of."

Simon rolled his eyes." Ugh! Too much information lover-boy! Save your fantasies for later, we have to save Clary."

Magnus kept his grin on his face. "Alright children stand back!" He demanded and made his way toward the stained wooden floorboards.

He created a portal just over the pale rune that scarred the floor by tracing his sharp claws over the pattern. The runes melted together like hot liquid metal and formed a black hole just like the one Clary had created awhile ago.

Isabelle and Simon stared with disbelieving eyes as they watched Magnus at work. Finally the portal was done leaving a black liquid hole whirling on the floor. "Whoa! That was awesome! How'd you do that?" Simon asked in awe.

Magnus straightened up dusting himself off on the shoulder as if that was an explanation of itself. "Mad skill!" He said with a satisfied glee.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Magnus asked gesturing toward the portal. They all exchanged looks of astonishment, waiting for someone to jump to the opportunity first.

"I vote Downworlders first." Alec said warily. Isabelle nodded. "I'm with you on that one." She chimed lightly.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Nephilim," He sighed. "Fine I'll go first, shall I?" He said to no-one in particular and made his way toward the black hole. Alec followed behind him and one by one, they were swallowed up by the black whirl pool of darkness.

**--- 0o0o0o0o0o ---**

The meeting inside the Hall of Accords had been adjourned and the women of Idris scurried along the streets to check on their children; while the men huddled on the dais to sketch out a plan to help their new leader Lucian Graymark find his wife Jocelyn.

Several search parties were pointed to their marks making sure every part of Idris was covered but Lucian needed more efficient help.

A group he once considered his family when he thought he had lost everything when he first learned his fate the night he was bitten by a beast. Ever since then; Luke was cursed with Lycanthropic disease so one would say and made refuge on the outskirts of Alicante.

He even used to lead a pack of wolves west of Brocelyn Plain, and he knew they would be ready and willing to help him, if he was ever in need and now was the time he needed them most. He thanked everyone for playing a part and made his way toward the forest.

The streets of Idris were lit up with lights and people with torchlight's searching the perimeter while Luke decided to leave in search for his wolf pack.

As soon as he was out of sight from the city's glow of lights, his flannel shirt started ripping as his muscles came into view. His teeth barring out of his mouth were growing longer and his claws came out to play. All of a sudden his face morphed into a wolf-like beast and his jeans were discarded as the sandy color of his fur coated around him. A brief second had passed and abruptly he was running on all fours as his speed picked up rapidly.

He ran with the speed of a true Lycan making the wet muddy surface spring up behind him forming into dust clouds. He was eager to find his friends if it meant getting a step closer to finding Jocelyn. He started thinking about the Seelie queen and why she was willing to make a deal with him. Did she know where Jocelyn was or was this just another one of her black mail charms that the faerie were capable of? They were cruel and cunning and telling the truth but only half of it was their motto.

Luke shook his thoughts aside and ran faster.

He was in the forest now making trees rush by like speeding bullets. It would have looked like the trees split apart and created a walk way for him as he raced by in a blur. He finally came to a halt when he heard something on the east side of the forest.

He instantly thought of poachers but then remembered he was in Idris, but his guard was on high alert to be cautious. He lowered his snout to the ground and sniffed the area. Another rustle sounded in the bushes a few feet away and his ears shot up in an instant.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw a figure in the distance. A young brown wolf came into view as the moonlight casted an eerie hue on its fur. Luke realized who it was. It was Maia.

"_Maia? What are you doing out here?"_ Luke asked through his mind as he panted to catch his breath.

"_Luke? Fancy seeing you out here, I thought you didn't like Brocelyn Plain?__" _Maia replied through her mind as she too was panting to catch her breath.

"_I never said I didn't like _Brocelyn Plain_, I said I didn't like Idris."_ Luke grinned showing his sharp teeth.

"_Fair enough, so what are you doing here? Have you come to take your crown back as King? Or you just out for a stroll in the woods?" _Maia teased speaking through her thoughts.

He shook his head. _"Long story, there's no time to explain, but I need you to round up the pack for me, can you do that?"_ He asked with pleading eyes.

Maia nodded. _"Yeah sure, but what's the emergency?"_

Luke lowered his head and sat down. _"Jocelyn's missing, she was last seen an hour ago outside the Hall of accords, something's wrong, and I need your help."_

Maia's eyes expanded. _"Jocelyn's missing too? Shit I knew there was something weird going on around here."_

"_What do you mean?__"_ Luke's eyebrows furrowed.

"_Well a few hours ago __one of our own went missing too, a new kid, Darius Boyle. That's who I was looking for, and then I found you."_

"_Damn, do you have an idea who took him?"_

"_Yeah, I only caught the two women. One had long black hair, tall, looks like that Isabelle girl, and the other lady was short, petite and Asian looking."_

Lukes expression contorted into fury as he realized in an instant of who Maia was talking about.

"_Are you sure? Did you see where they went?"_

Maia nodded in the direction toward the city, where Luke had just come from. _"That way."_

"_Alright, this is what I want you to do. I need you to go round up the pack for me and tell them to fan out and cover the outskirts of the city. I need a group to search east of Alicante. Then have the rest meet me at the North gate, and wait for my signal."_ Luke said while his expression showed his true nature of leadership, but his pain still shot through like a stab in the heart.

Maia nodded happy to help a friend in need. She noticed his expression on his face and she could sense his loss._ "Don't worry boss, we'll find her."_

His head jerked up and met her gaze. _"I hope so." _He finished and then Maia turned to walk away._ "Oh and Maia?"_ Luke yelled, making Maia turn in her tracks. _"Yes boss?" _

"_Tell them it's an order."_ Luke said sternly.

Maia nodded. _"Sure thing boss!"_ She said and with that, she raced further into the forest leaving clouds of dust linger behind her.

A few moments had passed and Luke stood on the hind of his legs arching his head back and let out a big howl as the full moon glistened on his fur. Several howls echoed through the forest and he howled again. The ground started to rumble beneath his paws making the trees of Brocelyn Plain sway from side to side.

Luke silently thanked Maia and made his way back toward the city while the herd of wolves followed in suit several strides behind him. When he reached the North Gate, Luke gave his signal and a herd of beast took over the streets of Idris. Luke held up one of Jocelyn's necklaces to give them a smell of her scent and they trailed off one by one to find Jocelyn. He started out by the Hall where she was last seen and sniffed the area inside out.

Something pulled him toward a drain near the entrance of the hall but faded as soon as he was near it. He scanned the area by narrowing his eyes. He could feel something roil at the pit of his stomach and knew he was in the right spot, but couldn't quite pin-point where to look.

He hovered over the drain sniffing out the scent and Jocelyn's trails ended there. Luke flicked the steel lid off the drain and stared in the man hole. He furrowed his eyebrows. _This drain leads to nowhere._ He thought to himself, _but why can I sense her here?_

Maia came up behind him. "_Did you find something boss?"_ Maia asked through her mind. Luke looked at her. _"I'm not sure, I can sense Jocelyn but it ends at this drain."_

_"Do you think she's down there?" _Maia said peering through the drain.

_"Impossible because that drain leads to nowhere." _Luke shook his head. A brief second later, Lukes' head shot up in realization. _"I think this is a glamour._"

_"A what?" _Maia asked curiously.

_"It's a trickery that Shadowhunters are capable of creating. A glamor to hide what is really there, it has to be" _Luke stated as his eyes lit up with hope.

_"Okay...so how do we find out if it's a glamor?" _Maia asked skeptically toward her leader.

_"I have to morph back into my human body, in order to peel the glamor off and reveal whats really here." _

_"Why don't you just peel of this glamor thing as you are?"_

_"Well, I can try." _His face fell serious.

Luke studied the drain for what felt like forever. His eyes narrowed as he focused intentively and slowly a piece of rock peeled a way but only slightly. He shook his head again and focused harder. A flick of hope flashed through his mind when more peeled off and one by one, the glamor peeled away revealing a ladder; which happened to lead deeper into what looked like a cave. Maia watched with disbelieving eyes as a ladder appeared in her sight out of the blue. Luke and Maia exchanged looks of astonishment.

_"Okay, you _have _to teach me how to do that...that was sick!" _Maia said with excitement.

_"Sick?" _He shook his head _"Is that what the kids are saying these days?"_

_"Never mind Grandpa...just get going!" _Maia rolled her eyes.

_"Ladies First." _Luke gestured for her to lead.

_"Get outta here, your the boss, you go first!" _Maia shoved him with her muzzle.

Luke chuckled _"Fine, after me then!" _He said as they both headed down the cave and entered a city that was lost to all shadowhunters.

* * *

_**A/N:** _

_"Is this even worth watching?" Alec asked as he walked in._

_"Of course! It's starring me in it!" Magnus raised an eyebrow while glitter shimmered in his trails._

_"And me!" Isabelle trilled while nibbling on some popcorn._

_"Fine! I'll just have to endure it!" Alec muttered._

_"Isn't that a line from twilight?" Author asks._

_"Yeah well, that weird wolfy mind thing is too!" Alec retorted.  
_


	13. 13The City of Jewels

_**A/N: **Here's a chapter for you guys to ponder over before Christmas. It gives you an insight to my 'insight' I guess, well its pretty much what is going on in my story, pieces are starting to unravel bit by bit, so be patient. I have nearly completed this story, which I wrote 7 chapters out in little over one week, now just editing at the moment, yes I have no life, but you already knew that, so in the next few days, I'll be spitting out chapters every other day okay? Okay so happy Holidays to you all, and I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to the awesome reviewers...you guys are truly amazing. So you can guess what I want for Christmas...heaps and heaps of REVIEWS!! Please Santa?? *pout*_

**Disclaimer: **Normal disclaimers still apply so I do NOT own anything Cassandra Clare owns TMI

* * *

**City of Jewels**

**--- 13. The City of Jewels ---**

The lost city lay beneath layers and layers of gravel and thick marble rock encrusted walls that housed the most sacred jewels of Lake Lyn. It was forgotten by many of those oblivious to its existence; worshipped by the few that were damned to spend the rest of eternity, and hidden right underneath the Hall of Accords.

It was a realm where the most devilish creatures wandered around freely; where the damned could call home, all the while being feigned by jewels. Now, it was no longer forgotten and reignited for battleship.

Today was a simple reincarnation of Valentines reign on Idris two years ago, when he challenged the clave and summoned the Angel Raziel for his own victory. The Mortal Instruments were snatched up by him once again and used for his own selfish reasons by stripping children of their gifts, while these pretty jewels sucked away the immortal powers from Downworlders.

It was one of the many talents Valentine ensued along with falling allegiance to these things he called The Soul Source.

Demons swooped down from all corners hissing and snarling ready to attack the first person they saw. The colorful glow from the many crystals and jewels set the demons alight, making them seem less intimidating.

Clary and Jocelyn watched helplessly on the sidelines as Jace and Sebastian fought hand in hand to fight off the demons. Sebastian scowling every time a minute was spent wrestling with the demons and not with Jace. It was a mere distraction for the two but they endured for the most part—happy to be fighting.

"Once I kill these filthy parasites, you'll be next Wayland!" Sebastian growled while slicing another demon in half.

It looked like every time a demon was lacerated by the sharp edges of Sebastian's seraph blade, their body would reform.

Jace chuckled breathlessly, "Looks like that could take awhile, you seem to be doing a lousy job," He taunted as if noting the fact that not one of these demons were dying by his hand.

Sebastian scowled, "Don't be too sure of yourself, you might miss what's coming to you Wayland," he said and his blade came crashing down toward Jace's face as the fluorescent light whipped through the air. He missed his face by inches only cutting a few strands of his golden hair.

Jace was now crouching low as he swiped his leg across Sebastian's feet knocking him to the ground. Sebastian scurried to his feet in pure anger.

"_Miss,_ as in being the key word, right?" Jace was smirking in triumph making Sebastian furious.

A demon came swooshing between the two and both swords sliced the demon in pieces in an instant. These things were multiplying and making it impossible for Jace or Sebastian to kill them. Mallaertach was an exception as the finest edges of the black and silver weapon sliced through these creatures; making it harder for them to reform.

Clary turned her head toward her mother with pleading eyes. "Mom, I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have to help him." Clary begged for permission from her mother.

It was an old habit she was use to as if she never let go of her mothers disciplinary orders. Jocelyn's expression was mixed with a little guilt, but concern washed over her once she thought of her daughter fighting amongst the crazy Demons, but more over guilt for the fact that she'll be restricting her from her fate, her natural instinct to become a Shadowhunter.

Jocelyn took a moment to consider this. "You're right; we can't sit here and do nothing." Jocelyn agreed making Clary's request easier than she thought.

Her eyes did a double take, as if she just realized what her mother suggested. "Wait, you mean_ we_ as in, _you'll_ help us fight?" Clary asked incredulously slightly hinting that it was impossible for her mother to do. Jocelyn glared at her as if realizing exactly what she was thinking.

"_Clary_, I'm not_ that_ old am I? And besides, I'm sure I remember how to handle a filthy demon or two. I was quite the Shadowhunter in my day, and I sure knew how to give a good ass whooping. So we'll be fine." She assured her as if it was a piece of cake.

Clary chuckled lightly cupping her petite hands over her mouth while her mother looked at her expectantly.

"What's so funny?" Jocelyn asked curiously. Clary pursed her lips together in an attempt to conceal her laughter.

"Did you just say ass whooping?" Jocelyn nodded.

"I did...but I hope those words don't replay themselves." Her mother reminded her and her mouth twitched up to smile.

Clary shook her head in mock horror. "Kudos." She said patting her mother on the shoulder and stumbled to find her feet.

She helped her mother up and noticed her clutching her hand on her stomach.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked worryingly. Jocelyn smiled half-heartedly, as her cheeks seemed to be flushed. She shook her head.

"Nothing, just feeling a little light headed. I think all the kicking that boy did is catching up to me I guess." Clary felt a twinge of pain as she shuddered at the memory of what Sebastian had done to her mother. She sighed.

"I thought the rune would've helped, did you want me to trace one over your ribs just in case?" Jocelyn shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine," she assured her while resting her arm on Clary's shoulder. She nodded and took her mothers' words for what they were.

"Here, take this. I think I know where Valentine put Jace's weapons." Clary said handing her seraph blade to her mother. "—and mom? Please be careful!" she said finally before kissing her on the cheeks.

Clary turned on her heels and started to retreat, but was knocked out from something heavier than a ton of bricks. The impact it made on her sent her crashing to the ground. Fuzzy stars danced around the back of her eyelids as her breath was knocked right out from under her. After many protesting and cussing, Clary was shocked to see what had fallen on her. It was Simon.

"Clary? You okay?" Simon asked in a frantic panic, slapping her face to stay awake. She yelped.

"I will be once you get off me, you idiot!" She choked and slapped him back.

"Oh right, sorry." He said apologetically. Simon, as fast as vampire speed allowed him; shuffled off of her and pulled her up to her feet. She felt lightheaded but recovered soon after.

"Simon, what the hell?!" Clary shrieked while patting her clothes down ridding herself of soil and what not. Just then a high pitch scream sounded near the marble rock wall catching both Clary's and Simon's attention. Clary furrowed her eyebrows as a body came crashing toward the ground appearing right out of the rock face.

It was Isabelle.

In an instant Simon caught Isabelle gracefully and cradled her in his arms. "Hmph!"

Her eyes fell on him as she smiled impishly as if staring down at her prince charming. "Nice catch," She trilled while blowing strands of hair out of her face. He chuckled and placed her down gently.

"Nice landing," Simon said as he slid his arms around her waist protectively. Clary bemused.

"Well, I wouldn't say the same for you, you nearly killed _me_" Clary retorted with a death glare. She watched Simon in awe as he held Isabelle lovingly and got distracted. _Wait am I missing something..? Oh my god…Izzy and _Simon?_ Simon and Izzy? _My _Simon_ _is dating_ Isabelle? _Well isn't that just so dandy? _She silently thought. A slight twinge of jealousy tugged at her annoyingly but thought better of it, _why does that bother me? He's just Simon_. She shook her thoughts aside and focused her attention on Simon.

"Simon? Do you mind telling me why the hell you are here?!" She yelled ferociously. It was over dramatic of her, but she was mad all of a sudden and took it out on her best friend. I think it was the grudge she still held over him for telling Jace what she didn't want to.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen Clary, we're simply here to help…well help _you _in particular." She said in Simon's defense. It was becoming a habit of hers lately.

"From what?" Clary snapped.

"Well, for starters, your personal hygiene." Isabelle wrinkled her nose at her, "—but more over your strange gift you have with runes." Isabelle said teasingly but was cut off with two more body's slamming between them crashing to the floor.

Magnus; landing atop of Alec in a strange position. "Ouch! You landed on my crutch!" Alec groaned in pain. Magnus rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time," he chuckled earning him a playful punch in the arm.

Clary rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Great, you're all here, that's just freaking great!" Clary said with a hint of anger.

Magnus jumped up pulling Alec along with him. "Well, we couldn't let you have all the fun, now could we?" Magnus said winking his cat eyes toward her.

"Look out!" Isabelle screamed pointing toward Magnus. He turned to see a demon hovering over him, but before he could do anything the demon faltered to the ground while ichor splashed across Magnus' jacket. Alec stood there with his sword in his hand winking at Magnus. His boyfriend was slightly impressed sporting a grin.

"Nice save my sweets, but I couldn't say the same about my poor Valentino." Magnus pouted as he wiped filth off his deep blue designer jacket.

"Sorry?" Alec said as his icy blue eyes stared at him apologetically. But before he could say anything further, the ichor that was spilled on the floor dispersed, and the same demon appeared right in front of him. He slashed his weapon at it again and again but to no avail. When he finally learned that the thing wouldn't die he grew frustrated.

"Why won't these fucking things die already?" Alec fumed as his weapon came crashing down on the demon. Magnus rolled his eyes and stunned the thing with his fire fingers and the creature fell limp to the floor. He blew his fingers as a silent gesture of triumph.

"Wait, what did you just do?" Alec asked in awe.

Magnus shrugged. "I just stunned him; they're allergic to fire." He said a little bored. Alec threw his hands up just like Clary had done earlier.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier? Instead, you have me wasting my energy on the stupid thing," Alec fumed. Magnus chuckled,

"I liked the entertainment, and you look cute when you're angry by the way." Alec rolled his eyes and slid his stele back into his belt.

Isabelle noticed two blonde boys fighting a few meters away from them and shoved Magnus out of the way.

"Wait is that Sebastian?" Isabelle interrupted and all eyes fell on the boy fighting the demons. "And Jace…?" Alec realized in an instant.

Isabelle pulled out her whip as her eyes glared at the boy who killed her little brother. She stormed off toward him but got pulled back from Simon.

"Izzy, don't! It's not worth it," Simon said.

"To hell it is, he killed my little brother, and he's going to pay!" Isabelle said suddenly furious. She yanked out of Simons grasp and descended toward Sebastian. Magnus stepped in her way.

"That wouldn't be a wise choice, Isabelle. He has greater demon blood in him, let Jace deal with him."

"He might need help!" She cried.

"I doubt it Izzy, this is Jace we're talking about, and besides, the best thing to do right now, is to get rid of these creatures, then we'll deal with him later." Alec interrupted.

"Ugh! Fine, but if that sorry for an excuse of a bastard is still standing, I get first dibs!" Isabelle shrieked but got distracted as a Demon came swooping toward her.

And so Isabelle, Alec and Magnus, suddenly got caught in all the madness and they all started defending themselves. Clary thought it was a bit strange that not one of them had headed for her, but just shrugged it off as coincidental. Simon decided to hide behind Clary in all this madness. It was doing wonders for him he realized. Jocelyn had fought a few demons of her own but felt too exhausted to cary on, so she stood off by Clary too, happy to be near her.

**--- 0o0o00o0o0o0o ---**

A rumble sounded in the distance and both Clary, Jocelyn and Simon turned toward the strange noise. Two wolf-like beasts appeared from the nearest entrance both transforming into their human forms. It was Maia and Luke. Jocelyn; standing a few feet away recognized them in an instant. She gasped.

"Lucian…?" Jocelyn scurried to his side to greet him with open arms, her fears and worries faltered as she stared in those big blue eyes. She felt safe and guarded. Clary on the other hand froze in her place.

"Oh great, now this is just one big happy reunion! Why don't we bring out the pot of tea?" Clary muttered to herself sarcastically.

"You bought tea?" Simon whispered as his vampire hearing picked it up as if she were talking to him, but Clary just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Shut up Simon."

Luke kissed the side of Jocelyn's hair. "You're alright? Oh God I was so worried." Luke said as he caressed his wife tenderly.

"I'm okay, now that you're here." She said lovingly and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He kissed her on the lips and held her to his chest. In an instant Luke recognized Clary. His eyebrows met into a frown.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" Luke said falling into his new role as her 'father.'

She flinched as her head shrunk into her shoulders. "I can explain," she said as she pursed her lips noticing how angry Luke seemed.

Jocelyn interrupted and placed her hand on his arm gently, her eyes pleading.

"Can we talk about this later? I don't think I'm in the mood for disciplinary issues, I just want to focus on getting out of here," Jocelyn said. He nodded rubbing her cheeks soothingly.

"Sure," he agreed. Clary smiled and mouthed the words, _thank you mom_ and Jocelyn shook her head. "Doesn't mean you're completely off the hook, either," she said and Clary nodded.

Maia appeared behind them as she took a step closer to the huddled group. Simon was the first to notice her.

"Maia?" Simon said a few seconds later. She smiled impishly.

"Hey Simon!" She greeted with a subtle wave. Clary felt a little light headed and rubbed her fingers on her temple. She felt nauseous and her legs felt like jelly. She had this feeling before. It was when Valentine took over her. She tried to shake it off.

"Nice to see you Maia," she said a little strangely cold. It was knew to her ears, but she thought nothing of it just yet.

"Clary? What's up?" Maia asked as if noticing that something was wrong. Clary shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm just.." she said and she nearly screamed as a migraine tugged at her brain.

"Hey mom? I'm going to get Jace's weapons; I'll be back in a second." She said interrupting their little reunion.

Jocelyn nodded. "Be careful, honey!" She said as she watched Clary scurry away.

Clary rushed out of view and ran down the narrow halls of the city leaving behind the shimmering glow of jewels. Her head felt heavier and she tried to get farther away from her loved ones but she skidded to a halt in an instant. She shook her head as an evil smug tugged at her face. Her fingers started wriggling while her black devilish eyes came into full view. She chuckled evilly as Valentine took a hold of her once again.

"Everyone is right where I want them to be," Clary mumbled to herself and chuckled under her breath. It was as evil as the smirk Valentine often had on his face as he summoned himself to the base of Clary's existence. He was back to cause havoc once again.

She disappeared further into the cave until she came to an abrupt halt. She skimmed her hand over the side of the concrete marble walls and tapped it lightly as if testing if it was hollow. She glared at the spot on the right side of the narrow walls and peeled the glamour that was feigned to the human eye.

A little open cavern hole appeared into full view as she stepped passed the threshold. She entered a place that could be passed for a tiny room. Like a concrete cell that held one steel cot, while the walls were covered with many battle items. Seraph blades and daggers decorated the room, while lanterns hung at every interval and several cloaks on what looked like pegs. Two figures stood at the edge of the cot with their backs turned toward her. One of them wore a black cloak and the other with a red one.

The one with the red cloak turned around with a smirk on their face; black hair flowing passed her shoulder while heels clutched at her feet. The other more broad and burly in comparison as both bowed their head in respect toward Clary.

"Good evening Master!" Maryse bowed as a form of greeting while Robert followed in suit. Clary nodded in recognition as she retrieved a few weapons of her own.

"Did anyone see you come in here?" Clary asked Robert. He shook his head.

"No, but thanks for the diversion, I thought we had lost you," Robert said. Clary waved her hand to stop him from talking.

"There's no need for that anymore, I don't think we'll be hearing from my dear old daughter any time soon. Why isn't Aldertree with you?" Clary noticed that Elódie Penhallow was not with them.

"You should have left him in hell Master, he betrayed us once again. He made a deal with The Seelie Court." Maryse said.

"What?! How is that possible? I gave him direct orders to follow!" Clary shrieked in complete anger.

"And he ignored them, so we killed him; along with the body he possessed…Elódie Penhallow." Robert said apologetically.

"Hmm…I should've seen that coming. Aldertree once again, failed me, it was only to be expected, I guess," Clary said as if to dismiss the matter.

"What do you want us to do now, Master?" Clary walked over to Maryse and handed her a seraph blade.

"Pangborn, I trust that you use this weapon wisely, I don't want any survivors." Maryse nodded as she swept a bow toward Clary.

"Yes, Master!" She said and disappeared out past the threshold. Robert sauntered toward Clary as she handed him a weapon of his own.

"Blackwell, I want you to take care of the warlock, he'll be more of a challenge…leave the children to Pangborn, I want him gone by sunrise." Robert nodded and retrieved the weapon from his master.

"Don't make me regret this! I don't think I can deal with another failure." Robert nodded and turned to walk away. He paused at the exit.

"What about Lucian?" He asked while glancing back at her. She created an evil smirk that only her father was capable of making.

"Lucian is mine!" She muttered and with that, Robert disappeared from the tiny little room in hopes of killing those who he was ordered to kill.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

"_Holy crap! Your parents are working with Valentine?!" Simon exclaimed._

_Isabelle shook her head, "They're not my parents; they're imposters." She corrected._

"_And Clary…? You're an evil menace!" Simon jerked his head from Clary to Isabelle in astonishment._

"_No…that would be Valentine you're referring to. " Clary corrected. _

_Simon bolted upright spilling all his popcorn, "I-I'm getting… popcorn," he said pointing toward the exit while disappearing in an instant blur. _

_Author rolls eyes. "Calm down …I'm sure it's not THAT shocking."_

"_More like predictable…I saw that coming…who the hell writes this? They should stick to their day job!" Sebastian muttered under his breath. _

"_Well, you have to admit. Pangborn and Blackwell was a shock even for me, I'd still review this, even Aldertree was a brilliant idea to bring back," Jace seemed impressed._

_Author winks. "I like how you think Jace, you know, you're not so bad after all."_

**_DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR 'THE HOTTEST COUPLE OF 2009' AND CHECK OUT MY CITY OF JEWELS COVER ON MY PROFILE_**

**_MERRY XMAS!!! X0X0_**


	14. 14Truth Be Told

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys, I know long time no writing huh? well my internet was cut for the past two months...but in saying that, I managed to finish this story, actually its been sitting on my laptop for the past month or two. I set myself a deadline for practise purposes and met my deadline surprisingly well, it was the publishing process that took long lolz...imagine if I were in the professional field lolz...I'd probably be fired for lack of material or something or rather. Well here goes nothing, and please feel free to point out mistakes, blatant errors or even inconsistency. I know I have plenty lol...oh well have fun reading._

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own TMI Cassandra Clare owns it all.

* * *

**City of Jewels**

**--- 14. Truth Be Told ---**

Clary appeared at the near entrance.

The look on Lucian's face was dumbstruck, and that never sit well with him on a lighter note. This whole situation had gotten way out of hand the minute he stepped foot in this city surrounded by pure evil.

He eyed Clary as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest as if she were lost in some kind of trance. Something was off with her but he couldn't quite pin point the problem. Sure she looked like the same girl that he once used to push on the swings. Her hair so fiery red that it seemed ablaze at full swing, a blouse that was once white, covered in smudges of what looked like blood, her lips contorted into a smirk like she was hiding a dark secret from the world. But her eyes seemed different—cold. Lifeless, almost soulless.

Oblivious to the fact that Clary had been possessed by Valentine—Luke positioned himself so that he was standing as a point guard, obviously he was only being the leader as to be expected.

He watched Clary cock her head from side to side and stare at him expectantly, but his animal instinct knew that something was up. He eyed with pure caution. Demons seemed to slow from their attacking stances as they sensed Clary near. Jace and Sebastian still at war with each other, the others still were fighting, but Luke fell back to the side as his eyes glued toward Clary.

Inches from the altar—stood two Downworlder children that Luke had never seen before. A boy that obviously shared the same animal instinct as himself—just by his stench— and the other was a little girl that had the face of a child. A fey child he guessed. Both shuffled on the ground as they woke up to a war they apparently had been invited to.

Luke nodded toward Maia who happened to be paying attention and with a silent gesture he ordered her over to their aid. Without hesitation Maia nodded and made her way gingerly toward the altar.

Clary noticed how wary Lucian seemed around her. She cocked an eyebrow. _I'll give you something to look at my dear Lucian._ Clary silently thought. In an instant, Clary raised her arms and ordered her fellow worshippers to stop fighting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Clary shouted amongst the crazy horde of demons.

The Demons instantly pulled back and the whole room froze. Swords were frozen in the air as heads turned her way. The demons slithered over the rock face and appeared behind Clary with their heads bowed.

Luke's head snapped toward Clary holding her eyes with his. Her smug grin never faltered and Luke had a feeling it was meant for triumph. Although many creatures had been vanquished already, there still were at least twenty still standing, every attempt to try and take a Nephilim or Downworlder out—the demons failed. Magnus helped a lot with his fire fingers while Mallaertach had a few victims of its own from the quick movements only Jace could be sure of. Luke was feeling light-headed as well as the rest of them. He never knew that these pretty jewels were sucking away his energy. He just thought it was the aftermath from transforming. Little did he know that it would be only a few hours before each and every one of them lost their ability to fight and their energy to walk. These jewels were working slowly, but Clary had a few tricks up her sleeves to speed up the process.

The Demons swooped into a circle surrounding the teenagers and adults in one synchronized motion. Alec, Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn, Simon, Isabelle and even Jace, looked dumbstruck, although Sebastian was an exception. He thought Valentine was present at all times, he was completely oblivious to the fact that Clary had fought against his possession once or twice, but this was obviously Valentine's doing. Silent glares were thrown toward Clary. They were all thinking the same thing along the lines of, _"Did Clary just control the demons?"_ Clary chuckled low in her throat as she stared at each of them in triumph. But only one person existed in her eyes: Lucian Graymark.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the beauty and the beast," Clary gestured toward Jocelyn and Lucian who seemed to be attached to each other. She cocked her head to the side. "I should've known you would steal my wife from under my nose. Tell me Lucian...how it is remotely possible that you—of _all_ people—got to lead the Clave _and _got the girl?" Luke was baffled, he wondered what the hell Clary was talking about, but turned to Jace as he muttered something incoherently. Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Jace, what's wrong? Clary…?" Luke whipped his head from Jace to Clary as if sensing there was something wrong. Jace snapped his head up curling his lips back while his fists whitened at his knuckles. He took a few steps toward Luke and then glared at Clary.

"It's Valentine, not Clary. He's possessed her somehow." Jace muttered through clenched teeth. Luke hissed and snarled something menacing as he pushed Jocelyn behind him as a form of protection and glared toward Clary.

"Valentine…? You're alive?!" Lucian growled while making a face of his own; balling his fist up. His chest was shaking as his temper boiled to the surface.

Clary chuckled while pacing slowly back and forth with her arms behind her back. She shook her head and paused in her tracks.

"Temper, temper, Lucian. You don't want to scare the poor children."

Clary motioned her hands around the room as if pointing out the children. She cocked her head to the side again. A habit that she had grown so fond of doing lately.

"I've been dreaming of this day that we meet again, Lucian. I just didn't expect it would be _sooner_ rather than later." She finished with a sly hiss to her tone.

Luke still glaring as well as Jace, but Jocelyn seemed terrified; her daughter was possessed by her ex husband? She couldn't shake the eerie feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, I'm flattered you think about me Valentine, but I on the other hand, buried your name the minute we burned you to the ground!" Luke snarled.

Clary still with her smug look on her face regarded him curiously. She noticed how protective he was of Jocelyn. An urge of jealousy shot through Clary as only known to her fathers evil. Valentine—through Clary's eyes—remembered just how Jocelyn made him find his heart back when they shared each others company. Back when Valentine was married to her. But that was no longer a loving memory of his. Now it was a past that had come to bite him in the back seeing as how he lost his lover to his ex-right hand man. All of a sudden Clary laughed right out as if she couldn't help it. The fine laughter reverberated through the cave like a wind chime getting busted by a slam of a door. Pacing to and fro, Clary had her head somewhere else where Valentine wanted her: Staging an act and God forbid the sucker who plagued its doom. Then abruptly she stopped dead in her wake, and her silence droned on as did the glaring around the room. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Such a cliché isn't it? The villain dies…hero gets the girl and all live happily ever after?" She said thoughtfully. Her evil laugh trilled throughout the cave.

"—But what happens when the villain comes back for one last victory?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "—stupid question, I guess they don't tell us about that in today's fairy tales, do they not?"

She pegged her eyes back on Lucian while a smile tugged at her mouth. She loved the way Lucian looked so confused.

"What say you Lucian? What is our conclusion to this bedtime story? How is this fairy tale supposed to end?"

Lucian held her stare square in the face. His knuckles about to explode the way his fists were balling up tight. He bared his teeth. "I kill you and send you where you belong! Preferably Hell!"

Luke snapped his shoulders squared out to the sides as he challenged her—Valentine. Luke was at the ready. Clary sighed.

"Oh wouldn't that be easy, but what happens when there's a triple whammy?"

Maryse and Robert stepped out of the shadows they were hiding in. Lucians face blanched all over. His fury set to the side. A few gasps sounded from the children as they noticed exactly who came to view. Astonishment branded on their faces as both Maryse and Robert stood along side Clary.

Isabelle cried out for her parents while Alec stood near her comforting her. Lucian on the other hand looked betrayed.

"Maryse…? Robert…?" He asked completely baffled to say anything else.

Clary stood there admiring the many faces and the expressions they shot at her; most in disdain and horror, she smiled.

"Lucian…you remember Pangborn and Blackwell," She gestured toward Maryse and Robert Lightwood. They both nodded as a form of greeting, but their evil looks on their faces was by far from being a kind greeting gesture. They seemed like they had 'kill' painted on their faces.

"—they've become my favorite…spies, if you will." Clary continued. She thought she may as well explain further as her mind screamed triumph.

"I'll elaborate, shall I? Long story short, I found out the Lightwoods and the Penhallow's were guarding the Mortal Instruments so it was just as well I caught them when I did. Taking control of them was just too easy; I just had to have them. I led them to the City of Jewels to house the Mortal cup which they believed they were keeping safe, and we all know how that story played out, because they were never to know that this was a sanctuary for demons. So I possessed them right where you're standing now."

Clary looked at the many confused faces on everyone. She rolled her eyes.

"You know that compassion of yours? It's really starting to bug me. Always have to save someone, it's pathetic, really. I used to look up to you, you know? My own right hand man, I knew how dedicated you were to those around you, but you always did fail to choose your friends from your enemies. Neither Maryse nor Robert showed any loyalty toward you, it was I. If I remember correctly, they were quick to turn their backs on you, and determined to destroy you."

"You expect me to believe that? If I recall correctly, I remember that you were more than happy to toss me out like a piece of scrap meat and leave me to the dogs. I fail to see how that makes you a loyal friend."

"I did it for the survival of our race."

"No you did for the benefit of yourself. And as for Maryse and Robert, I doubt they deserved to be at the mercy of you and those delinquent maniacs you had possess them. Clary especially."

"You have no idea do you? Your dear friends were quick to sell you out, just for a council seat. Although I commend them for thinking you were one of my allies, it made the possession all the more easier. And I don't see how Clary is any of your business; she's a Morgenstern not a filthy Graymark. She was more than honored to sacrifice herself to me. That's the only way possible."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well you're in my world now! The underworld of my sacred sanctuary. So I welcome you with grace an honor, as I too have become a leader of sorts. And so I must see to my guest that they have a splendid evening, as do I."

"You sound like a pastor on hemorrhoids."

"Touche…as I was saying, You're here on your own will. So as soon as you enter, you're practically giving me permission to take you as one of mine—control you, if you will. Any minute I can steal your body and invade your soulless body, but don't worry, I have no intention on doing that to you, it's practically disgusting if you think about it."

"Maryse…Robert? Is this true?" Robert chuckled. "You're a slow one Lucian. And please call me Pangborn! Robert sounds more like road-kill. Freakishly."

"So the votes in favor of Robert…?"

"Were all them, I only take credit for the luring of the Mortal Instruments. I showed them the path and they bought the cup right where I wanted it to be."

"Why did Mrs. Penhallow call my mother the Inquisitor!" Isabelle cried. Clary averted her eyes to the girl who seemed to be crying. She crooked a smile.

"I think that's a question for your leader over here," her head gave a subtle nod toward Luke. "Lucian? Care to explain to these children why you made Maryse the inquisitor?" He shot a silent glare toward Clary as a warning.

"Oh forgive me if I'm wrong but it was you who lead the Clave to believe you were an honest, respected man, but you left the finest detail out of all, did you not?"

"Valentine," he warned.

"Allow me," she cleared her throat.

"I, Lucian Graymark, hereby give Maryse the position of being the Inquisitor as well as the power to enforce the law on all those who carry the mark of the Angel, if, you discard all those who were in favor of Robert Lightwood."

"I never said that!" Luke growled.

"No, but it's what she believed she was doing. So it was only fair that I gave her a motive."

"So it was you who changed her mind?"

"Oh don't be so surprised Lucian. Surely you understand why I did what I had to. I couldn't let you lead the Clave to the ground, especially when no-one considered the danger you beasts carry, and it was just as well, no one should be led under false pretense, after all you're a monster, you don't belong in our world."

"Look who's talking, but you still failed to do so, I'm still the leader of the clave, and by 'our world' you mean this world of yours? Is this your insane fantasy you have over world abomination? This on-going hatred you have over Downworlders?"

"Yes well, Downworlders don't deserve to live, people like you. Animal's who go around terrorizing cities, taking innocent lives, they're no better than vermin. Pests that carry diseases with no reason to live but spread it to the first thing they come in contact with."

"Is this what this is all about Valentine? Still blaming the Lycan's for your father's death? I suppose you're going to tell me that your grand plans to avenge his honor, is by slaughtering innocent people?"

"YES!" Clary hissed, "that's exactly what I'm going to do, and do NOT speak of my father!"

"He was like a father to me too, or have you forgotten that brother," Luke said complete with sincerity.

"I am NOT your brother and neither was HE your father, you disgrace his name for your vile existence!"

"What are you going to do? Create retribution upon those who refuse to obey your orders? Take out innocent lives just to seek your own victory? I'm sorry Valentine but that's not going to happen, not if I can help it."

"That's where you're wrong Lucian, I have become invincible and I have yet to do more, it's just a matter of time before I steal those powers of filthy Downworlders and I'll be unstoppable. And I will not let you get in my way, not this time."

In an instant blur, Clary rushed over to Lucian, her speed was one of a vampire, her strength as powerful as a warrior, but the fierce and evil gaze was that of Valentine. Her Seraph blade that she held in her grasp was now seized in the air as she took her stance in front of Lucian. Her fierce gaze pierced through him as she shouted _Sakkara_ and with an instant glow of fluorescent, the weapon beamed its beautiful light. Then as fast as a lightening bolt she swiped the handle part down on Luke's face fazing him making blood fly from his mouth. He never saw it coming. Before she could swipe another swing this time aiming with the sharp edge of her blade, Lucian caught it with both his hands and kicked his leg out and sent her flying across the room then tumbling hopelessly on the ground. A growl escaped from Lukes' chest and his transformation came into view. Huffing and puffing out from his muzzle as soon as he let the beast come out to play. His sharp teeth were fiercely snapping, as if he was looking for something to consume. Eyes fixated on Clary with bloodlust. His body was shaking with fury and his growl only got louder.

"Luke! Don't!" Jocelyn shouted and rushed in front of him blocking his line of sight. She made a calming gesture with her hands and tried to get his attention.

"Lucian, Please. Somewhere in there is my daughter. If you kill…if you kill Valentine. You'll kill her too." Jocelyn pleaded as her tears glistened at the brim of her eyes. It must have worked because a few seconds later Lucian softened his gaze to stare at her. His anger dying out and fading to nothing more than his breathing.

"Please!" She said again but this time she collapsed to the floor as her knees gave way. "Don't hurt my baby! She's all I have, I-I can't lose her too. She's in there I know it..." Moments later Lucian nodded and transformed back to his human form, He knelt down to help her to her feet and started hugging her to calm her shakes down.

"Thank you," Jocelyn whispered. Luke still held Clary's gaze with a glare and his eyes narrowed.

"You've got a lot of nerve Valentine. You're lucky this time round." Clary chuckled as she gracefully found her feet. She cocked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't call it luck my friend. I call it thinking ahead." She tapped the side of her temple with two fingers then smiled. "—One of the few reasons why I chose this body. Like I said, I'm untouchable." Clary stated and shuffled to her feet. "—Now, where were we before you interrupted? Oh right, I was killing you and the rest of these parasites! Pangborn and Blackwell! When you've finished with them, make sure my floors don't get dirty."

Maryse and Robert bowed. "Yes, master."

"Father? Where do I stand in all of this?" Sebastian zoned in.

"Oh shut up Jonathan, you've been nothing but an annoyance since you've been here; you're just as bad as these filthy animals." Sebastian's eyes expanded.

"But, father…I…" Sebastian pleaded and Clary waved her hand to stop him. "Save it Jonathan, I can't have you ruining my plans, you should've stayed away, you can only blame yourself."

"My followers! Kill them; make sure there are no survivors!" Clary ordered and the room suddenly roared as demons swooped havoc once again while the few Nephilim defended their honor. Sebastian on the other hand swiped the demons away in order to get closer to Clary.

"Father! Don't turn your back on me!" Sebastian yelled as his grip tightened around his seraph blade swiping another Demon out of his way. Clary stood there and glanced back at him.

"Jonathan? Do you have something to say?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "You!" He jabbed a finger toward Clary. "—I've done nothing but abide by you, and this is what I get? You disown me? Your own flesh and blood…" He said accusingly. His eyes turning red as rage boiled to the surface.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Please Jonathan, your blood is nothing but of greater demon, nothing of you brands you as my child, now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to," she wavered and turned on her heel.

Sebastian growled low in his throat. "We'll just have to see about that," he snapped as his lips curled back in anger. In what seemed like seconds, Sebastian scurried toward Clary with his seraph blade seized in the air naming it _Armaleis_. He sliced it across the air in attempt to cut her head off, but Clary whipped around like a tornado and pulled out a weapon of her own and blocked his attack, making a clang of noise. Clary as fast as Valentine's artillery skills allowed her; stabbed the weapon right through Sebastian's heart, piercing a hole through his flesh, he never saw it coming.

"Stupid little boy, I told you not to get in the way!" Clary muttered and twisted the sword while pulling it out of him.

Sebastian coughed up blood and while his eyes expanded, they watered a little, as he realized his father didn't love him like he thought he did. His hand covered the place where his heart rested and looked at the black sludge staining his hands. He couldn't believe it; his own father had defeated him. He fell to his knees and then to the ground like a lifeless corpse slamming on the gravel—face first.

The looks on everybody's faces were astonishing to say the least. Jace seemed a tad bit annoyed that it took Valentine to take Sebastian out and he was slightly hoping that it would've been him. But something tugged at his brain as he thought of how much of this was Valentine's fault. It seemed too good to be true to be over. Clary—somewhere in there—was heart broken. Although how much she hated Sebastian, for the things he done to her mother and to her—couldn't help the fact that she felt sorry for Sebastian, and that she lost a brother all over again. The thought vanished as soon as his eyes glared at her with bloodlust. Those lifeless eyes seemed to watch her like a hawk as if saying _this isn't over._

Clary had struggled to the surface but in an instance Valentine took her out. It was a war inside her body as well as in The City of Jewels. Blood seeped from the serrated wound as Sebastian's body started shaking. His eyes rolled back to all whites as his mouth opened wide. A black clouded smoke disembodied from him, as his body lay lifeless on the ground protesting against the cloud of smoke. He was dead, but something evil came to life. The room fell darker as if a storm was on its way, overcastting the pretty jewels making room for no light, but it wasn't a storm. No, it was an evil force that was greater than The Soul Source. It was more powerful than Valentine himself. The greater demon blood that boiled through Sebastian's veins had been released into this world to wreak havoc. A shrieking hiss reverberated out of the walls.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

"_I'm scared! Someone turn the lights back on!" Simon shrieked just as the thunder boomed louder._

"_What a douche bag!" Sebastian and Jace muttered._

"_Hey! Leave him alone! He's just…sensitive," Isabelle protested and cuddled up next to Simon._

_A few eye rolls shot their way. "Oh puhleeeze! 'Sensitive' is just another fucking expression for 'being a pussy!'" Sebastian retorted._

"_Or 'being gay!'" Magnus added with his eyebrows wagging up and down._

"_Ugh! Tell them to leave Simon alone!" Isabelle ordered glaring at the Author._

"_Guys, break it up please! This is no time for fighting, leave the pansy vampire alone!" Author says in a bored tone hiding a smirk._

_Jace nods toward the Author with a smile. "Niiice," he commended while holding up a high five._

_*Jace and Author slap a high five in the air* (*Author shakes hand from the impact*)_


End file.
